


Ghost Story

by ERERIWORLD, kbug546



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERIWORLD/pseuds/ERERIWORLD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbug546/pseuds/kbug546
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, a paranormal investigator, is ready to take on his next case. This may prove to be his most deadly. But, can he handle it with his best friend, Armin? And as much as Eren doesn't want to admit it, but his friend Jean. The three of them, with a special guest will be staying a weekend in the woods, tracking down this infamous killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, here's a story that me and my boyfriend wrote, it took forever to finish writing it. But, here it is, so hopefully you guys like it! It's based off of the movie: The Blair Witch Project.

“You… You want me to… go with you…to investigate… WHAT?” Armin asked completely shocked. This was the first time Eren had ever asked him to go with him. Eren, the paranormal investigator, was asking him, the scrawny mushroom of a friend, to come with him on a case? Armin knew he was terrified of this stuff. He had went so far as to tell Eren to stop and get a new, safe job. Armin also knew by the end of this conversation he would be going with Eren. He couldn’t possibly say no when his friend could be in danger.

 

“Come on! It’s the Dancing Man! He sounds interesting! He’s supposed to live in the woods! We’ll leave in two days on Friday and spend a few days in the woods! I’ll film everything!” Eren tried to beg his friend into coming. He was really interested in the idea of the legend and just wanted to see if it was true or not. Of course, if it was true he knew he could die. But, he thought about how cool it would be to catch the thing on camera. He would’ve went alone, but honestly Eren was scared of being in the middle of the dark woods alone.

 

A little fidgeting in his seat as he looked to the side toying with his shirt a little. “Where is it? You know I have work Monday and how strict my boss is. I can’t just take time off.”

 

“I have a map and it’s in the woods out at the end of town. You know the one, and you’ll be back for work. I promise.” Then Eren took a deep breath to start explaining about the legend, “The Dancing Man...he well, dances and leads people into the woods with it. Then he looks you in the eyes and it’s supposed to be terrifying and what not, then he eats you _alive_ and he gives your head to like whoever you were closest to or something. Normally it’s a little kid and their mom is supposed to find their head on their doorstep in the morning.” As Eren explained he zoomed his camera in on Armin’s face to gauge his reaction. Eren was normally always filming, he loved it.

 

Armin’s face paled as he stared at Eren then at the camera. “You’re crazy! Eren! This is so dangerous!” Armin put his head in his hands and nodded. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll go with you… but if you get me killed you better become a millionaire over this. You hear me?” Armin looked up back into Eren’s green eyes.

 

Eren smiled widely, “Thanks, Armin! You’re the best! I mean it! I truly do! Don’t worry, I doubt it’s real! But, it’ll be fun to see!” Eren unzoomed the camera, “Come on let’s go out and celebrate tonight and get a fresh start in the morning!”

 

“I’m telling Jean that you’re trying to kill me.” Armin grumbled as he got up and got out his phone. He sent a quick text to Jean and rolled his eyes. _Eren is trying to kill me, Jean! I’m so scared! Like he’s taking me out to these woods for another one of his cases and no!_

 

_Seriously!? That’s it! I’m coming too! Where are you!?_ Jean replied in a few seconds, he knew he had to protect Armin even if it meant being with Yeager. 

 

“When do you get off work on Thursdays? Because we need to interview people.” Eren said, filming his friend again.

 

“Two. I’m working an early shift.” Armin explained before getting out his phone and reading the text. “Jean’s coming with us.” _The Dancing Man. Heard of it? I’m at Eren’s house now. We’re going out tomorrow to interview people if you want to come. You can also bring your camera, if you have one._

 

“Ugggh. Why does horseface have to come!? Is he meeting us here or what!?” Eren grumbled.

 

_I’m heading over now, I have a small camera, yeah. Isn’t that shit just some legend? I don’t need to pack anything do I?_

 

“Because he wants to and the more we have the less chance we’ll get ambushed! And yeah he’s meeting us here.” Armin nodded looking away. “I can tell him not to.” _Eren believes it’s true. And, yeah. Like clothes for a couple nights, food, water, a compass, matches, anything else you think you might need?_

 

Eren groaned loudly in return and slumped down in his chair, “Fine whatever. I’m not buying him drinks though.”

 

_Got it. Give me five minutes._

 

“Why don’t you like Jean?” Armin asked as he stared at Eren. “I mean, he’s a good friend and funny and not too bad to look at.”

 

“The fuck, Armin!? He’s horrible to look at! And besides….We got history!” Eren thought back to when they were younger. What happened was Jean kicked sand in his face and Eren...just holds a grudge for a long time, it did happen when they were five.

 

“Come on, Eren, he’s not that bad. I’d date him… a nine on a scale from one to ten, ten being drop dead gorgeous.” Armin hummed before blushing and looking at Eren chuckling. “What history? You always start it. He’s the victim.”

 

“Ew! Ew ew ew ew ew ew!” Eren screamed, “That’s gross!” Then there was a knock at the door, Eren opened it as he answered Armin, “It happened forever ago and I still hate him for it.”

 

Jean immediately frowned, “....Are you seriously still hung up about that!? It happened--”

 

Eren covered his mouth as fast as he could, “Shut the hell up!” Eren sighed and removed his hand, “Let’s get drunk! Come on! Just...Leave your horse feed here tonight.” Eren said talking about Jean’s bags.

 

“Yeager! I’m not a fucking horse!” Jean put his stuff into the house before leaving with them.

 

Armin sighed and followed after them. “Seriously, Eren? I’m counting how many bottles you have tonight. We are not getting wasted before tomorrow. It’s already going to be a terrible day anyway.”

 

“We’re just talking to people tomorrow! Come on! Let me have a little fun before I die!”

 

“...If you don’t listen to Armin, the Dancing Man isn’t gonna be the only thing you have to worry about.” Jean crossed his arms.

 

“What the hell do you even mean by that!?”

 

“It means I’m gonna push you in front of a car!”

 

“Jean! That’s not right! And Eren you know how you are when you’re drunk! You always go off and find someone to hang out with and ditch us!” Armin grumbled crossing his arms. “You’re going to end up being with a psychopath one of these days!”

 

“I do not! I swear I’ll stay with you guys this time!” They started walking up to the bar.

 

“He deserves it!” Jean countered, still talking about pushing him in front of the car.

 

“Jean,” Armin looked up at him with big pleading eyes, “Don’t hurt my friend. You’ll hurt me too.” Armin’s mood changed drastically as he scoffed at Eren. “That’s what you said last time!”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Eren went in the bar and immediately started ordering drinks, his camera was still filming. 

 

“...Okay Armin, I’ll try not to hurt him.” Jean whispered as they walked in too.

 

Armin smiled as he walked in and looked around. He was relieved there wasn’t too many people there. The usual bartender, four people in the corner eating food and drinking, three people on the dance floor and a male that looked out of place; in a suit, in a bar seat sipping casually from a glass of some drink. “Let’s pick out a table.” Armin sighed as he walked to the tables and looked around for a clean one.

 

Jean quickly found one and was leading Armin to it, but Eren was too busy in the middle of the floor filming everyone. He kept zooming in on them then back out before he moved onto the next person.

 

Armin sighed and shook his head. “Yeah, totally not ditching us.” He sat down across from Jean and watched over his friend so he wouldn’t get in any trouble. 

 

“He hasn’t left yet.” Jean pointed out, “What would my blonde like to drink?”

 

“True… Ugh… I guess…” Armin hummed and shrugged. “Something sweet?” Out of the three he was the least likely to drink, but he felt like he needed to relax. “Wait, what? _Your_ blonde?” His cheeks flushed and he was glad the bar was dimly lit so Jean wouldn’t see it.

 

“I’ll go get you one of those girly drinks.” Jean smirked and got up; he wasn’t going to bother answering. 

 

Eren on the only hand had already downed about ten drinks since Armin wasn’t really watching. But, since Eren had drank it so fast and his tolerance wasn’t the best he was quickly becoming more tipsy.

 

“Jean! B-but!” Armin sighed when Jean was gone and slumped in his seat to try to figure what that could have possibly meant.

 

“Oi, the fuck are you doing? You practically spilled your drink all over me.” The strange man at the bar counter growled at Eren, trying to clean up his mess. “Shit, kid, you’re wasted. Sit down before you injure yourself.” The man pushed his black hair from his eyes and then looked at Eren closely. “Are you even old enough to be here?”

 

“I’m twenty fucking two.” Eren’s words were running together. “Sooo, mister, are you even old enough to be here!?” Eren teased, still filming and his cheeks were a bit red.

 

The man looked at the camera before back at Eren. He turned to the bartender. “Water.” The bartender gave him some water and he shoved it over to Eren. “Drink. It will get you a little less drunk. And for your information I’m thirty fucking four so don’t ask stupid ass questions.”

 

Jean went back to the table and handed Armin his drink as he sipped his. Eren giggled slightly, “I don’t want the water. I’ll take another drink though. You see, I’m going to investigate The Dancing Man and if I’m gonna die I should have some fun.”

 

Armin smiled and picked up his drink with both hands and put a straw in it to sip at it a little. It wouldn’t take much to get him to fall on his face every time he got up so he had to be careful.

 

“Oh? You’re not scared? Yeah, it got my friend. She was stupid enough to go into the woods alone and… well, she never came back. There was never a head or whatever so people believe she was lost and starved to death, but no. I don’t believe she’s that stupid. I think he got her and didn’t know who to give her head to so maybe it’s out in the forest somewhere.” The man shrugged as he looked over at the brunette. “Drink the goddamn water before I pour it on you, you little shit.”

 

Eren’s face went pale, “...Y-you’re joking right? You actually know someone!? You have got to come!”

 

“So, Armin.” Jean started making conversation, “What exactly are we gonna spend this weekend doing?”

 

The man rolled his eyes. “Like hell I’m going with a bunch of strangers to the middle of the fucking woods to fuck with that. Though…” The raven haired man skimmed over Eren’s body. “If I knew your name, maybe I’d consider it, cutie.”

 

“Ummm… Interviewing people first, going to the woods and staying there a couple days until Eren can prove the Dancing Man exists. Honestly, I’m a little scared… I don’t want to die… but then again he did say he probably wasn’t real.” Armin muttered looking at the table top and sipping more at his drink anxiously.

 

“My name...The uh, the name’s Eren!” He smiled, “Do you want to meet the other ones coming?” 

 

“Armin, I won’t let anything kill you, I promise. I promise, promise. I want you to be safe.”

 

“Name’s Levi.” Levi smiled as he leaned in close to Eren. “I’ll meet the other’s and go with you if you drink your water like a god boy, Eren.” The name fell off his lips perfectly as he leaned on his hand to stare at the younger male.

 

Armin stared at Jean and then down at the table. “I don’t want you to get hurt either. I want you to be safe too.” He looked up at him again with pleading eyes. “So, please, don’t do anything reckless. I know you and Eren don’t get along, but I don’t want you to get hurt because of that.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be super safe.” Jean said and took another drink.

 

“....” Eren half glared at Levi, “...Fine.” Eren chugged down the water, if it meant he would come with them, then so be it. He would do it. “Now come on!” Eren got up and started to sway, making his camera almost drop.

 

Levi got up quickly and steadied Eren a little. He sighed and got Eren’s bangs from his eyes. “Tell me you won’t be drunk while we’re doing this?” Levi rolled his eyes as he took Eren to where Armin and Jean were. He had seen the three come in together so he figured they were the ones who were going to be with them for this journey. 

 

“Nah! I got to be as sharp...as a rock! Anyways.” He grabbed the table and filmed his two friends and Levi, “Guys! I’ve got another guy to join us!”

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he looked at the two other males. “Please, tell me you’re not as drunk as this walking idiot.”

 

Armin laughed and coughed on his drink. He choked a little before clearing his throat. “No. I’m Armin and I assume your name isn’t “another guy”?”

 

Levi chuckled and ruffled Armin’s hair. “Cute, kid. It’s Levi.”

 

Jean glared over, “I’m Jean!” He spoke up.

 

Eren looked over and filmed Jean, “Ooooh, looks like some horseface is gettin’ jealous!” 

 

“Shut your fucking mouth, Yeager! And get that damn camera out of my face!”

 

“Get used to it! That’s--” Eren hiccupped, “That’s how it’s gonna be all weekend!”

 

Levi took his hand away from Armin and smirked. “Boyfriend, I presume?”

 

“No!” Armin blushed as he stared wide eyed at Levi. Was his crush that obvious?!

 

“What’s so wrong with being my boyfriend!?” Jean asked, he really had no filter on what he said. Eren stayed silent for once, but made sure to get it all on camera.

 

“N-Nothing! Nothing at all! It’s just… that isn’t our status!” Armin paused and thought back to all the times he had hung out with Jean and all of Jean’s little comments. “Right…?”

 

“I-I….” Jean blushed, “You...You are cute.”

 

Armin's eyes widened more as his face turned a bright red. "I... Umm... I... What..." He stumbled over his words as he looked down at the table, composing himself, and then looking back up at Jean. "What are you saying?"

 

“I... I don’t know. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad dating.”

 

Armin looked away as his hands trailed down to his shirt. "I-I wouldn't think it would be that bad... Dating you that is..."

 

“So...uh….Did you two just meet?” Jean looked a Levi and squeezed Armin’s hand.

 

Levi sat down next to Armin unaware of Jean and Eren's rivalry. "Pretty much. The moron spilled his drink on me then talked my ear off."

 

Eren glared at Jean, “...You’re lucky Armin is nice. And...You better not touch or hurt him!”

 

Armin held Jean back as he looked at Eren. "You have no right to comment on my love life when you just picked up a random stranger. And I know Jean wouldn't do that. He isn't that kind of a guy, Eren."

 

Levi felt the tension in the air and sighed. "Eren, let's be cute too and hold hands." He figured he could at least try to satisfy one person at the table.

 

Eren suddenly turned to look at Levi, “...Why?” He asked as he hesitantly held out his hand.

 

"Just fucking do it so you're not bitching to your friend about his choice in men." Levi rolled his eyes and held Eren's hand. It was much warmer and softer than his own. It took him a little off guard but he continued to hold it.

 

Eren’s mind was blank, so he didn’t really think before he talked. He never did, but it was worse this time, “...I don’t even know you….So, why do you care about...Me bitching. And how does holding hands solve anything?” Eren was confused and couldn’t quite form the kind of sentences he wanted to.

 

Levi smirked and winked at the boy. “I find you cute so I want to hold your hand and get to know you. Is that a fucking problem? It solves my needs. And it would be my bitching, dumbass. And I care because mushroom over here looks like he’s about to cry and that wouldn’t be a good thing.”

 

Armin stared at Levi in complete shock. He was bold and intimidating. Was it really okay for him to come along…? “Ummm… why do you even want to come with us?”

 

“My idiot friend went into the woods one night and she never came back. I’m curious to see what had happened to her.” Levi explained looking around at the three younger males. This was going to be an interesting weekend. 

 

Eren bursted out laughing, “Mushroom! Oh god!” Eren laughed and let go of Levi’s hand to hold his stomach. He tightened his grip on his camera, “Armin...Your..” Eren gasped for a breath between laughing, “Your new name is Mushroom!”

“Yeager, shut the fuck up!” Jean cursed, but Eren ignored him. “...What if we find her head?” Jean asked Levi, growing serious.

 

"Well, shit got real then. This fucker is gonna die if I do find her head. I don't care what you little shits do. If there's even a hint that he killed her I'm going off and killing the son of a bitch." Levi growled crossing his arms as he looked away irritably.

 

'Definitely not good to have him around. He's gonna get us killed,' Armin thought as he looked at Jean nervously as if he was asking 'can we really trust this guy?'

 

Jean looked back and shrugged a little, but he stayed quiet.

 

Eren finally calmed down, “...Hey, Levi? Wanna stay the night tonight? I can tell you about what we’re gonna do tomorrow as soon as Armin gets off work. And what we’re gonna do as far as the woods go Friday, after Armin works.”

 

“Yeah, I have to go home first and get my shit together and take a shower, but yeah. Sounds good.” Levi nodded leaned back in his chair as he stretched.

 

“Umm.. Eren… you’re not going to… um… sleep with him, are you?” Armin pipped up concerned that his friend had just invited a rapist or murderer into his home.

 

“And if he was? Would that be a bad thing?” Levi asked glaring over at Armin.

 

Armin shivered as he shook his head frantically. “N-No! I-I was just… being concerned? Sorry! You don’t have to answer that!” He looked down and played with the end of his shirt.

 

Levi laughed and shook his head. “I’m fucking with you, kid. I don’t have plans to sleep with him until he’s sober enough to not fall on his ass when he walks.”

 

“In that case, I’ll drink lots of water!” Eren teased and laughed a little.

 

“...Yeager don’t be a damn whore.” Jean rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m not a _whore_!” Eren turned his camera towards Armin and looked at him for some support.

 

“Ummm… well you do sleep around a lot…” Armin mumbled looking away from the camera. “I’d rather not be filmed right now.”

 

“Please tell me you’re not filled with STDs.” Levi groaned rolling his eyes.

 

Eren moved the camera to face Levi, “I’m not filled with STDs! I’ve only gone all the way with one person! And besides, I made sure that the people I do go home with are clean! And I got tested not too long ago, I’m clean too!” Eren would’ve crossed his arms if he didn’t have his camera in his hand.

 

Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Better because if not your ass isn’t going to get filled with my dick ever.” Levi grumbled eyeing Eren suspiciously.

 

Armin choked on his drink as he coughed, his face fully red.

 

Eren blushed too, “W-who says I’m a bottom!?” He had to act like what Levi said wasn’t extremely embarrassing and slightly arousing.

 

Jean started to ignore the two and took more sips from his drink, he couldn’t help but smirk at Armin.

 

Armin tilted his head at Jean. “What?” He wiped his mouth of his girly alcohol. “What are you smirking at me for?”

 

“I’m not letting you top me.” Levi glared at him. “You’d hurt me.”

 

“You’re just cute.” Jean smiled.

 

“...Come on, Levi, let’s get you home and cleaned and packed so we can get to my house before it get too late!” Eren smiled at the man and started to pull his arm.

 

“You’re wrinkling my shirt. Stop it.” Levi rolled his eyes and got up. pulled out his wallet and put the money on the table, looking at Jean and Armin. “Whenever you two love birds leave make sure the bartender gets this from me. This should pay off your drinks and mine.”

 

Armin looked at Jean in shock before looking at Levi with even more shock. “You don’t have to! Really. We can cover it.”

 

Levi held up his hand and then turned to Eren. “Let’s go.”

 

Eren turned to Armin and Jean and winked before walking out with Levi, his steps weren’t all that balanced.

 

“Your friend is pretty whorish.” Jean said to Armin.

 

Armin sighed and nodded. “Yeah…” He rubbed the condensation from his glass off onto his hands and then to his forehead. “Nnnn…”

 

“Do you have a headache?” Jean asked.

“No… I just… worry about him. I mean… Levi didn’t seem the nicest guy in the world.” Armin whispered looking at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long! I couldn't find a good place to end it! But, please enjoy it either way :)

“So, want any help packing...or showering?” Eren asked when they got into the car.

 

“Ha… ha... cute. No. You’d just get me dirty in the shower. You could pack my shit though.” Levi said as he buckled up and looked at Eren mocking him. “Buckle up, sweetie.” 

 

“Then you can get clean again.” Eren winked, “But, okay I’ll get your shit together.” Eren buckled up and continued filming.

 

“Why the fuck are you filming anyways? Isn’t that such a waste?” Levi asked as he put the gears into drive and maneuvered out of the parking lot.

 

“No! I have to film everything! When I decide to take on an investigation, I make sure to film everything, the night of celebration, the questioning. The investigating itself and then after I’ll do a little thing about my thoughts about it.”

 

“... If we do shit tonight you’re not filming it.” Levi said as he pulled up to his house. It was only a few blocks away. Levi parked in the garage and got out of the car. He walked to the door and took off his shoes before going inside not even bothering to see if Eren was following.

 

Eren, of course, followed. He also removed his shoes. “I wasn’t planning on filming it! I don’t need others seeing me naked! God, this investigation is going to make me famous!”

 

“Why do you want to be famous? That would be fucking annoying having to deal with fans and the press and everyone. Why not just live a normal life?” Levi asked as he set his keys in a bowl on the island in his kitchen before walking into the living room where the stairs were. He climbed them and walked to his room.

 

“It’s the dream I had since I was little, I can’t just change it now!”

 

“Follow me, you shit.” Levi rolled his eyes as he stopped half way up and looked down at Eren. “I’m just saying, I wouldn’t handle fame too well. I’m not a social person.”

 

“It’ll just be nice to have my name out there.” Eren smiled and followed him up the steps, his steps were still wobbly. Eren didn’t mind the insults so much, maybe it was because he was tipsy, or from the tone Levi used when he said them.

 

Levi took Eren to his room and got a suitcase out. "Pack some of my shit while I shower."

 

“Aye aye captain!” Eren saluted and laughed a little. “You’re actually trusting me to go through your drawers?”

 

“Fuck anything up and I fuck up your head, okay?” Levi hissed over at him. He gave him a serious look before grabbing some clean clothes. “And another thing, don’t be a fucking creep and try to look in on me.”

 

“I wouldn’t even think about it.” Eren laughed and started looking through his stuff and throwing things into the suitcase. “...Is he really gonna carry a suitcase around in the woods?” Eren asked aloud, he decided he probably wouldn’t want to, so he started looking for a book bag. He finally found one and moved the things he packed to the new bag before looking through his stuff again.

 

Levi walked to his bathroom and kept the door cracked so he could hear what Eren was doing. He didn’t trust him fully, though he seemed innocent enough. Levi grabbed the knife from under the sink just in case as he began to shower. He had a fear of dying in the shower so he took the extra precaution to put a knife under the sink.

 

Eren finally finished packing all the necessities they would go shopping for food before they went to talk to people. Eren went to the bathroom door and knocked on it with his knuckle before pushing it open just a tad more so his voice would be heard. Eren knew better than to put his head in the room or to walk in, “I finished packing everything! We’ll go food shopping before we interview people!” 

 

Levi glanced over through the glass door. “Okay. Make yourself at home. I’m almost finished.” He had already washed his hair and body and was now just getting under his nails and shampooing his hair again.

 

“Kay!” Eren smiled and walked away, closing the door again. Eren went into the kitchen and found the cups and filled it with tap water. Eren looked around the kitchen as he went to drink, it was a pretty nice sized kitchen, he accidentally spilled water all down his shirt because he wasn’t paying attention. “Shit…” Eren took off his wet shirt, he didn’t want to wear it and get all cold. He wasn’t anywhere as tipsy as he was back at the bar, but his mind still wasn’t thinking all that great. Eren decided to go back into the bedroom and wait on Levi, he flopped onto the bed. Eren’s shirt was on the floor.

 

Levi came out with a fresh pair of casual clothing, which was a band tshirt and baggy old jeans. “Oi, why the hell are you half naked on my bed?” He toweled off his hair as he scolded Eren though he wasn’t all too serious about it. He had told Eren to make himself at home after all. It was probably in the boy’s nature to get more comfortable.

 

“I spilled water on my shirt. Then decided to wait in here for you...And your bed is really comfy…” Eren said looking over at him, not bothering to cover up.

 

“Shit, kid, what if I was a rapist or murderer or both? In all three of those options your ass would have been mine by now.” Levi chuckled. “You better have cleaned up your damn mess if you got any on the floor.”

 

“But, you aren’t a rapist or a murderer. So, I don’t have anything to worry about.” Eren looked down at his pants, there was a little water on them. “It only got on my shirt and pants, no big deal.” Eren smiled, he was more trusting than he should’ve been, but Eren figured if someone was willing to go hike in the woods for a weekend to try and prove that a legend is real he didn’t have anything to worry about.

 

Scaring the kid just seemed so fitting right now. Levi strolled over to the bed and pinned Eren’s hands above his head. He pressed his body against him and whispered in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you, make you scream from all the pain I give you and then I’ll take my knife and slide it across your neck oh so slowly and you won’t be able to do anything because you’d be too busy crying and begging for me not to. How does that sound? That sounds wonderful to me. I'm already hard just thinking about listening to you struggle to breathe until your heart stops beating and you lay limp." He licked his ear smirking against it.

 

‘Is he being serious!?’ Eren thought as his body started to tremble. His eyes were wide and tears were forming. Eren tried to struggle to get out of his grasp, but he wasn’t strong enough to do much. Eren turned his head away from Levi and closed his eyes, making a tear fall. “P-please don’t!” Eren’s voice was broken, obviously if Levi was serious that wouldn’t have done much. But, he didn’t know what else to say, he tried to get away again.

 

Levi let him go as soon as the tears formed. “Hey, hey, hey, I was kidding. I’m not going to hurt you. I swear.” Levi backed away from him as he held up his hands. “I’m sorry, that went too far.”

 

Eren quickly wiped his eyes and sat up, “That was a dick thing to do!” Eren’s heart was still racing and he wouldn’t look at Levi.

 

Levi walked over to him and sat down beside him. “Hey, let me make it up to you.” Levi gently held Eren’s cheek and wiped his eyes with his thumbs. “What do I have to do for you to forgive me? I’ll do almost anything.”

 

“...I don’t fucking know!” He was still upset and looked down. Eren was still trembling slightly, that had never happened to him before, and he realized how dangerous it was going home with people he didn’t really know.

 

“Hey…” Levi whispered as he leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. “I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. I was just being a dick. Don’t be upset.”

 

“How the fuck can I trust you!? I just met you maybe a few hours ago!”

 

“You can’t trust me… I am a stranger and we’re at my house… but I’m also going with you into woods where people have died. For all I know you could be that bastard that is dragging them in. You’re a stranger to me too. That means you could kill me just as easily I could kill you.” Levi leaned away from him and got up. “That’s why you can trust me. We’re equals when it comes to knowing each other.”

 

“...Fine, whatever…” Eren looked down at his camera, “I think I’ll need to edit that out…” He looked up at Levi, “For the record, next time you want to get to know someone, don’t threaten them...”

 

“You don’t need to. People need drama in the beginning.” Levi chuckled as he leaned against the wall across from Eren. “Besides, there always needs to be that antagonist.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t want it to be you.”

 

"Why not? Already developing feelings for me?" Levi snickered as he winked over at him.

 

Eren rolled his eyes, “Maybe because I thought I made another friend, one that might actually want to go investigating with me.”

 

“I think it’s cool. The whole adventure idea of it is. I’ve always wanted to go exploring but never had anyone to go with me that I could stand…” Levi shrugged as he looked away. “Your friends are lucky to have you. You seem not too bad.”

 

Eren smiled a little, “Thanks, but only the blonde is my friend. He gets annoyed with me all the time.”

 

“Heh, he seems like the type of guy who has a stick up his ass. He’s fun to mess around with. Who was the other kid then if he wasn’t your friend?”

 

“He’s Jean. He’s an annoying horseface, I guess he’s dating Armin now.” Eren huffed.

 

“Does that upset you?” Levi asked as he chuckled at Eren’s nickname. 

 

“Yeah, it does upset me. Armin could do a lot better!”

 

"Just because he could do better doesn't mean that other kid isn't good enough. If he loves Armin unconditionally then he is good enough." 

 

“...But he! Jean is bad for him!”

 

"Is he?" 

 

“He is!” Eren growled.

 

Levi sighed and looked to the side. “Are you just saying that because you hate him?”

 

“.....” Eren thought about it, “...He….He isn’t nice!”

 

“Is he mean only to you or to everyone else?”

 

“.....” Eren thought through everyone, “...Me...But that isn’t the point!”

 

“It is the point. He’s only mean to you therefore he’ll take care of that mushroom.”

 

“I don’t want him to, though!”

 

“You don’t have a say who your friend should date.”

 

“Yeah? Well...You don’t know me enough to be lecturing me…”

 

“You’re not making a good impression of yourself anyways.”

 

Eren got up, “Give me a piece of paper and a pen.” He looked around the room, the camera moving over everything.

 

Levi looked through his bedside table drawer and handed Eren a pad of paper and pen. “What are you doing?”

 

Eren wrote down his address, “Here’s my address. Be over by noon, Armin should be getting off of work early. We’re going to go interview people and see what they know about it. Then we can go shopping for food and stuff to bring. We’ll sleep and head out after Armin gets off of work….” Eren filmed the man, “I’m going home.” Eren waited for him to say something. He knew that he would have to walk home since he drove them there, he would just need to turn the light on his camera on so he could see. 

 

“Wasn’t I spending the night at your house and that’s why I had to pack my shit and take a shower here? And even if not, I’d feel better if I took you home. It’s getting late out and a dumbass like you would get kidnapped and killed.”

 

Eren’s head was spinning and he was upset, “....Right. You know, I didn’t make a great first impression anyways, you’d probably be more comfortable at your own house. And...I’m fine walking.” He didn’t know why this guy got him upset like he did, maybe it was a mixture of his best friend dating his rival and the drinks. But, oddly, he still wanted Levi to spend the night, but he wouldn’t admit to that.

 

“I’m not letting you walk. You’re intoxicated and probably about to vomit all over my fucking carpet as we speak. I’m taking you home whether you like me to or not. Come on.” Levi hissed glaring over at him. He was tired himself. His shitty day was supposed to end with banging someone and then leaving. Not this. This was not part of the plan. Eren was pissing him off though he knew that was just because he was sleep deprived. He knew if Eren asked him, he would spend the night with him.

 

Eren silently looked at him, “...I still don’t want you to. I’m not that bad. I’ll be fine….Since you did pick me up at the bar….If you wanted to do stuff we could.” ‘Maybe then he’d let me walk home.’ Eren thought, he wasn’t just offering because he wanted to go home that badly, it was also the principal of it...He got picked up at the bar and that’s how things normally went, and he wasn’t expecting this guy to make any exceptions just because they’d be seeing each other this weekend.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and grabbing Eren's hand. "I'm taking you home and that's final." 

 

".....fine." Eren followed reluctantly. "Why do you care, though?"

 

“Because I don’t think you’re a bad kid. You just need to get your shit together and I’d rather not get blamed if you were killed in a ditch on the side of the road.”

 

“I do have my shit together!”

 

"You don't seem like it." 

 

“I do! I find a case, get some people. Celebrate...A guy normally takes me home, I leave in the morning. Then do the investigating...Then we normally celebrate again when we make it back and someone else normally takes me home then and it just happens like that.”

 

“Tch, you’re such a kid. What the hell is wrong with you? I bet you don’t even remember who you gave your virginity to.” Levi stalked up at Eren. “So, I’m just some lucky guy who just gets to bang you? Lucky me. You’re such a whore I bet you’ve done it every way possible.” He pushed Eren down on his bed and climbed on top of him. “Not a care in the world on whether you’ll regret getting a quick fuck or not. Is that all you are? A toy for people to play with after you’ve gotten so drunk? People like you… are the people who disgust me the most.” Levi leaned down and kissed Eren softly and tenderly. It was probably something Eren never experienced with the other men that took him home. 

 

Yeah, it was true, Eren couldn’t remember who he lost his virginity to. As much as a sob story it was going to sound, he doesn’t really know why he does it. It might be because his parents weren’t really there when he was growing up, his dad was always away on business trips and his mom she was always working, whether around the house or at her job….His parents are kind of in his life now, they’ll put more money into his bank account every two weeks. They think it makes up for not being around when he was younger. Eren opened his eyes after the kiss and looked at Levi. Was that what a kiss what supposed to feel like? He was used to the rough and passionate ones. He’s never had an actual boyfriend, the closest he’s gotten to one is when he was in the slumps. He couldn’t find anything to investigate and he went to the bar every night for a week. And the same guy kept taking him home, but then the man didn’t want to be anything serious and before long Eren found a case. “....If I disgust you why are you on me?” He didn’t care what Levi did, but if he was going to do something Eren didn’t want to be called disgusting during it.

 

“Because… you are disgusting, but that can change. You found the one guy who was just at the bar for the first time in his life. You’re interesting and I like how feisty you are.” Levi got up and ruffled his hair. “I like you. So, let’s see where that kiss takes us. Wanna be my first boyfriend?”

 

Eren was going to push him away, but he remember he was stronger than him. Eren didn’t know what to think, the thought of having a boyfriend made his heart flutter. But, at the same time he didn’t want one. That would change everything, and maybe it was just the booze, but Eren almost wanted to tell him to fuck off. “...I don’t know how to be a boyfriend. I don’t know you. And just a few minutes ago you threatened to kill me….” Eren didn’t mean to push him away like he was doing. He didn’t know what he was saying, words were coming out of his mouth with no filter.

 

Levi sighed and put his hand down. “I guess I shouldn’t have given you a chance. I just thought I’d offer. Whatever. Let’s go before it gets too late.” Levi turned around and looked at the ground before looking back at Eren. “I wasn’t going to kill you. I had no intention to even touch you when I got here. The only reason I brought you home was to figure out the investigation process. Give me some credit. I’m not like the other fuckers in your life that will just let you leave. I hope you felt what I felt in that kiss because I’m very interested in you, but whatever. It doesn’t matter.” It did though. What Eren said just broke his heart. He was starting to build the walls back around him and he didn’t think he would be tearing them down for Eren again. He didn’t let his hurt show on his face so he just started walking to the door again. “Come on. I’m getting tired and we need to get you home.”

 

“.........” Eren felt like he made a mistake….That feeling you get when you don’t know what would’ve happened, but you feel like you just did the wrong thing. “Wait….” Eren said quietly. Maybe he was different, or maybe he was just tricking him. He could always wait and see how it turned out. His head was spinning and he didn’t know anymore. He quickly thought of everything he’s done in his life, and most of it was just to get back at his parents. “....I don’t know how this kind of thing works…..But….I also know this investigation could be dangerous….So...uh….If we make it back….Then maybe…..Then I want to try out that boyfriend thing….” Eren looked down at his hands. He didn’t really know what he was saying, but saying it made the burden he felt lighten a bit. Of course, he needed to get to know him first….

 

Levi looked down at the door handle and sighed. “Just do whatever the fuck makes you feel comfortable.” He was done with this conversation. He didn’t like how a complete stranger just hurt him in the matter of two seconds. He turned and walked back to Eren and held out his hand to help him up. “So, am I staying at your place or not?”

 

“....You can stay.” Eren got up by himself, he didn’t know why he felt like crying, but he did. Levi didn’t say what he was expecting, but then again he didn’t really know what he was expecting. “....Just forget what I said.” Eren was looking to the side and kept his voice at a whisper so it wouldn’t break. He chewed at his lip, he felt the weight back on his shoulders...Maybe it was better this way. He ruined the chance he had, it was too late now. ‘Whatever. I shouldn’t care...It’s stupid.’ Eren tried to tell himself, but it wasn’t working. He was close to having a normal romantic life, but the chance had slid through his fingers.

 

“I’m not going to forget it. By the end… if we survive… I’ll take you out properly. I’ll show you how to be a boyfriend. I’ll give you a future worth surviving for.” Levi leaned up and kissed Eren softly on the cheek. “I promise. If you want that, I’ll give you it. I’ll give you anything you want.” There went his walls he desperately wanted to keep up, but he noticed the boy’s look. He knew that look all too well himself. It was the look of crying and uncertainty, and that was something he never wanted to see on Eren again. He shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t have even promised him this, but… he felt his heart fluttering with each word he said. He felt that this was right.

 

“I’ll accept it.” Eren turned to him and smiled, “But, you shouldn’t promise strangers stuff.” He teased a little and walked out of the room, he started towards the car. He still didn’t have on a shirt, and he suddenly became a little embarrassed when he remember that his camera just filmed that whole thing. But….If it did work out, he’d know he would want to watch it in the future.

 

Levi sighed and grabbed the wet shirt from the floor. He grabbed one of his extra hoodies and slung his bag over one shoulder. “Oi, brat.” He called as he walked to meet him. “It’s cold outside. Put on this so you don’t get sick.” Levi threw him the black hoodie before grabbing the keys from the bowl and walking out to the car.

 

Eren rolled his eyes, but put it on. He flung open the car door and almost fell into the car. “Okay so you pull out of here, go left to the main road, then….” Eren finished telling him the directions to his house.

 

Levi nodded and pulled out as he sighed. “First rule of being with someone, be fucking appreciative, brat.” He scoffed as he closed the garage and started to drive to Eren’s house.

 

“Be appreciative of what?” Eren looked at him. But, he made sure to make the mental note, a part of Eren did hope that this was all going to be a prank….But, the other side of him was excited for it.

 

“I’m letting you borrow my favorite hoodie. I’m trusting you not to get it dirty. That’s a big step for me. Be fucking appreciative I was nice enough.” Levi scoffed as he started to drive ten miles over the speeding limit.

 

“You could’ve just gave me my shirt….But thanks.” Eren looked at the gauge, “U-uh...You’re going too fast….”

 

“It’s fine. People will let me pass them. They’re used to my driving.” Levi brushed him off. “Normally I’m in between traffic on my motorcycle.” 

 

“Motorcycle? I wanna ride on it!”

 

“Heh, tomorrow we can stop by my house and I can take you on a ride if you want.” Levi laughed finding the other adorable.

 

"Okay. I think Jean's coming over before Armin gets off work. We can go then." Eren smiled and leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek. His eyes went wide and he quickly moved back. What was he doing?! That isn't something he should've done. He wanted to apologize, but couldn't find his words. 

 

Levi kept a cool face as he appeared to ignore it. Though, he knew he wanted the kid to hold, to kiss, to love. He wanted Eren in his life because he could feel the adventure radiating off him. Levi had always wanted something new to his life. He took a gamble on Eren. “Okay. I’m sure you’ll love it. You seem like a dare devil.”

 

“Heh,” Eren chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I am. Anything for that rush of adrenaline, right? It makes life fun.” He smiled widely, “I can make us some drinks when we get there if you want.” Eren paused, “To my house, I mean.”

 

“Okay. I love that adrenaline rush.” Levi smiled and pulled up to Eren’s place. “This it?”

 

“Uhhh, yes it is.” Eren started opening the car door.

 

Levi turned off the car after putting it in park and got out himself. He grabbed his bag and followed Eren. “Nice place.”

 

“Thanks…” Eren didn’t smile, it was just something from his parents. Eren bent down and got the extra key from under the mat, unlocked the door and put it back. “Make yourself at home.” It wasn’t like his house was a mansion or anything, but it was a lot bigger than one person needed.

 

Levi walked in and felt the loneliness immediately. He sat his bag and took off his shoes at the door, not stepping off the mat till both of his shoes were off. He took off his jacket and walked over to what looked like a closet and hung it up. “You live alone?” 

“Yep….” Eren sighed and walked in through the small hallway, “I’ll make us some drinks.” He said as he turned a corner to go into the kitchen. It was nice and clean, simply because Eren couldn’t really cook. His cooking involved mostly the microwave, toaster and occasionally the oven. He got behind his small bar, “What would you like, sir?” He smiled. 

 

Levi laughed and sat across from him on a stool. “Oh whatever you want to make me.” Levi winked at him as he stared up at him, his head resting on his hand. “I didn’t know you were a mixologist.”

 

“Yeah well,” Eren shrugged, getting out a bunch of different alcohols. “I have a lot of time on my hands,” Eren looked at the camera that was on the counter and also pointing at Levi, “I just kinda practiced it for fun.” Eren decided to make him one of his signature drinks.

 

Levi chuckled, “Don’t get me too drunk. I’m horrible when I get completely wasted.” He was by now used to the camera always pointing at him or recording near by him. He honestly didn’t care what the people who were going to watch this tape thought of him.

 

“Why? Are you a mean drunk?” Eren teased as he handed him the mixed drink.

 

“No, I’m a flirtatious drunk and will do anything.” Levi took the drink and sipped at it. “Fuck, that’s not bad.” 

 

“That might not be too bad.” Eren winked and smiled, as he drank half of his cup in one big gulp.

 

Levi swallowed most of the drink all at once as he leaned closer. “What if you regret shit in the morning?”

 

“You’re talking to me, I doubt I’ll regret it.” Eren said, he wasn’t sure whether he actually would or not. If he regretted anything, it would be getting attached to him just to have him leave.

 

“Okay, I’ll regret, probably, at least a couple things.” Levi chuckled though it didn’t stop him from drinking the rest of his drink. “Who knows what the fuck I’ll do.”

 

“How bad can you possibly be?” Eren asked, also finishing his drink.

 

“Well, my ex used to get me drunk all the time so he could request me to do strip teases, skinny dipping, streaking, anything really. I’ve done it all. I think once I’ve even had like two guys in me because I got drunk enough.”

 

“...That sounds really painful.” Eren said with a small cringe, “He sounds like a horrible guy...Want another?” Eren asked as he mixed more. He wasn’t trying to get Levi drunk, he was trying to get drunk again. He hated being home, he always felt lonely.

 

“Sure, and it wasn’t too bad.” Levi shrugged and looked down. “Well, obviously he wasn’t the greatest. We had known each other since college so I suppose I over looked a lot of shit. He was mostly a jack ass.”

 

Eren filled up the two cups, “You don’t seem like the type of guy to put up with other people’s shit.”

 

“I’m normally not… I don’t know, he did it in a way that I didn’t notice it. He was that picture perfect guy. Handsome, smart, huge. He was a gentleman and it was nice having that side of him so I didn’t really care about anything else. I learned my fucking lesson though.” Levi took his drink from Eren and downed a quarter of it.

 

“I’m sorry...That you were with him...But the good memories must be worth it, right?”

 

“Yeah. I try not to regret anything. Besides, just because we didn’t work out doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world.” Levi shrugged then decided to change the subject. “So, how old are you?”

 

“Oh, I’m twenty-two.” Eren took another drink, “You look like you’re about my age.”

 

“Thirty-four, but thanks. I get that a lot.” 

 

“That’s only twelve years older.”

 

“Yeah, I think some would say that’s far apart.”

 

“I don’t think so...I’ve been with older guys….”

 

“Oh? What’s the oldest guy you’ve ever been with?” Levi asked taking another large gulp.

 

“He was thirty-nine, I think.”

 

“Thirty-eight was mine. Though the youngest was eighteen.”

 

“Barely legal.” Eren chuckled, teasing.

 

“She wasn’t for awhile, but what the damn government doesn’t know won’t hurt them.” Levi chuckled with him and swirled his drink around a little before finishing it.

 

“So, you’re bisexual?”

 

“In my opinion, I don’t really care what’s in between your legs as long as you’re a decent person. I like to keep an open mind about things.”

 

"That's sweet." Eren finished off his drink too.

 

“Not really, it’s just trying to get with the one person you think will work best.”

 

"And how am I doing on that list?" Eren asked, he knew he was the opposite of what this kind of guy would want. No matter what sweet things he told him earlier. Eren got out two new glasses, as he started to mix a new drink.

 

“Well, you’re giving me free drinks, haven’t had sex with me yet, and you didn’t kill me after I scared you so I’d say you’re pretty high up on that list.” Levi smiled as he licked around his glass to clean it.

 

"Really? That's all it takes?" Eren said in a teasing tone and poured the drink into the new glasses, "this one is sweeter than the first." Eren put little umbrellas into them. .

 

“Yeah, I’ve met some pretty shitty people.” Levi said then eyed the umbrellas. “So fucking gay but okay.” He snatched the glass and sipped it grimacing at the sweetness.

 

“It goes with the drink, okay?” Eren said and studied his reaction, “Is it too sweet? I can make you something else…”

 

“It’s fine. I’m just not a sweets person.” Levi explained sipping at it in smaller sips so he didn’t have a mouth full of what tasted like sugar.

 

Eren smiled, “Note taken.” He sipped at his too. “Would you like a tour?”

 

“Hmm, Suppose. Oh, and if you’re a clean person you’re fucking perfect for me.” Levi winked at him. “I can’t stand dirty things.”

 

“It’s moderately clean.” Eren laughed, hiding the small amount of hurt he felt. Eren started to show him around, going to the living room, bathrooms, bedrooms. He paused in his office though, “This is my office,” It was a medium sized room, with two file cabinets. One labeled: Completed, the other: Find more notes. And of course on the drawers it had the letters each one contained. On Eren’s desk an envelope was open to show notes about the Dancing Man. “I’ll show you my room next, when you’re done in here.”

 

Levi looked over at Eren wondering what was with his hesitation. He walked over to the cabinets and opened them to see exactly how many cases Eren has done. “Do you like what you do?”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun...I like it.” He smiled, it didn’t make much money. The person he sent his videos to didn’t pay much for them. But, money wasn’t an issue.

 

Levi gave Eren one of his rare smiles and chuckled. “So, shall we continue on?” Levi was actually enjoying himself and as of right now, he hadn’t felt at all filthy in the house, just cold. The house was so lonely and he wanted to fill it with life. He wondered how Eren lived here every day.

 

“Sure.” Eren turned off the light and closed the door when he left. You could hear their footsteps going down the hall until they got to Eren’s room. He opened the door, flipped on the light and stepped onto the soft carpet. Eren gestured for Levi to walk in, Eren’s bed was pretty big and had mirrors all behind it.

 

Levi stopped when he saw the mirrors. He stared at his reflection and tilted his head at it. When was the last time he looked in a mirror? His eyes had bags under them and his hair was slightly disorganized. He fixed it then looked at Eren. “Mirror fetish?”

 

“No! It’s not a fetish! I just...I think...It looks pretty, okay!?”

 

Levi smirked and placed his hands on his hips. “Really? You wouldn’t want to watch yourself get fucked by me? I don’t know, it sounds pretty hot to me.” He was mostly teasing.

 

Eren blushed, “....I keep my eyes closed during sex.” He said, looking to the side.

 

“That’s no fun, Eren. It’s better if you keep your eyes open. That way I could see every inch of pleasure and pain in your eyes.”

 

“S-shut up, you weren’t planning on fucking me anyways.” Eren still wouldn’t look at him.

 

“You might have had a chance if you begged for me.” Levi licked his neck to get Eren to look at him.

 

Eren gasped, his heart was racing. He looked over at the man, "I've never begged before, and I'm not going to. People beg for me, not the other way around." Eren bit his lip. 

 

Levi smirked more as he straightened out his back to try to match Eren’s height. He was never one to back down from a challenge. He sauntered over to Eren and ran a hand down his arm. He leaned into his ear and whispered softly, “then, please, fuck me, Eren. I need your big cock deep in me.” He knew Eren wouldn’t do anything. He didn’t feel like Eren was the type to be a top. Levi found it impossible to leave this kid alone.

 

Of course Eren’s body reacted to his words, but mentally it didn’t turn him on. Instead he thought Levi was being like all the other guys he went home with. “....You’re drunk, aren’t you? You’ll regret it.” Eren spoke in a soft tone as well. It was always weird to talk in a normal tone after someone whispered, it would feel like you were talking too loudly.

 

Levi stepped away when he didn’t get the response he wanted. “No. I’m not. One and a half glasses doesn’t do that to me. I only said it to tease you.”

 

Despite Eren’s red face, he talked in a calm tone. “....You can’t tease me, I’ve heard it all before.” He wanted to look away, but he held Levi’s gaze, Eren was going to ask what he would’ve done if he started something. But, then he remember that Levi was stronger than him.

 

“Eren… how long have you been having one night stands…?” Levi is getting concerned. He didn’t want to show it, but the other’s mental health didn’t seem too good.

 

“....” Eren curled his fingers up, “....You wouldn’t like me anymore if I told you…” Eren took a few steps towards the door, “Come on, let’s just get a few more drinks.” Eren offered, with a small smile.

 

Levi looked at his hands and reached out to hold one. “Hey, you can’t accuse me of that before you even know me. I promise I won’t dislike or hate you.” Levi wanted Eren to trust him. He felt like if Eren wouldn’t tell him then it would just be this secret between them in their future relationship.

 

Eren held his eye contact and took a breath, “....Since I was about sixteen and a half. I looked older than what I was.” Eren didn’t like admitting it. 

 

“...Heh,” Levi chuckled and looked into Eren’s eyes. “When I was seventeen… I was homeless. To get by, I sold drugs and my body. Guess we’re the same.”

 

“....At Least yours was in a form of a job. I didn’t get paid, I started to drink and….You had a reason.” Eren said, he was trying to make Levi feel better. 

 

“Not really. I ran away from home because of a stupid fight. When shit got real and I was in debt to everyone I knew I couldn’t ask them for anything. I didn’t want to fail. So that’s why I did it. Because I couldn’t let go of my pride.” Levi smiled up at him. He was trying to make Eren not feel lonely anymore. He was trying to get Eren to be happy. All of this was true, and he didn’t like admitting it, but he felt comfortable around Eren and felt like he could tell him everything. Strangers were always more easier to talk to because if they judged it didn’t matter. Levi would just move on to find someone better, but Eren was the same as him so there was no chance of him judging the raven. That reassured Levi.

 

“...This is going to sound stupid...but...Parents actually fight with their kids?” Eren asked, he knew it sounded stupid but he only heard of it happening in movies or to Jean. He never fought with his parents, actually he hardly had a conversation with them. He would do reckless things to try to receive some form of attention, but it never came.

 

“My parents and I didn’t fight often. I tried to be the perfect son that they wanted, but by the time I was in highschool I said fuck it. That’s when I locked myself in my room most of the time and blared music so I wouldn’t have to listen to their concern. They really weren’t that bad… It was because of that reason why I didn’t want to fail them… but shit happens and I never could be good enough for them. When I would come out they would always ask what was wrong and shit like that but I didn’t want to hear any of it so I would yell at them and tell them to go to hell. They thought I needed anger management and sent me to counseling. I fucking hated my counselor. It only worsened my mood. When I turned seventeen, it was christmas and I came down the stairs and saw all the presents and shit. My mom ran up to me and hugged me saying how she was happy I came down so we could light the candles for my birthday cake. Then my dad, my fucking dad ruined the mood, he said that now that they gave me all these expensive presents that I could be happy again. They were trying to buy my fucking happiness. I was so pissed. I threw my cake at my mom and then punched my dad and left. Looking back now, I realized that they were just trying every way they could to get me to be happy, and I’ve forgiven them for the most part… but yeah. Kids do fight with their parents. Some regret it and some don’t. It’s really just however you look at it.” Levi stopped talking when he realized Eren had asked a simple yes or no question. Had he really just spilled his whole life story to him? It probably sounded pathetic and selfish. Levi looked away and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

 

Eren felt a few tears slip down his cheeks, he hadn’t...No that would be a lie...He just didn’t realize just how much he craved for that kind of affection. And Levi had that...And he hated them for it. While Eren hated his parents for not being there at all. Eren wiped away the tears that kept coming, he felt horrible. He was crying and he wasn’t even fully sure on why. His parents kinda did the same thing and tried to buy his love in a way. But, that was about all they did, they would buy him something, send him a paper for to tell him what it was and where or they would just leave it on the table. Occasionally when his parents were home, his dad might say something like ‘Here, got this for you.’ And then he’d go back to talking on his phone. They were always on the phone, whether it was friends, co-workers, or work. “...I-I’m sorry…” Eren got out.

 

Levi’s eyes widened when he saw Eren’s tears. Had… had he made him cry…? Levi pulled him into a hug and started to pet his hair. He didn’t know what possessed him to do this but he was doing it now. “Don’t be sorry. Tell me what’s wrong…” He felt emotional. Maybe Eren had got him a little tipsy and that was why he was talking without a filter and doing things he wouldn’t normally do. Maybe that was why he was showing his sweeter side to Eren. Whatever the reason Levi kept Eren in a strong embrace that wasn’t gentle but wasn’t crushing either.

 

Eren tried to talk, but he wasn’t able to get out his words. They felt like they got stuck in his throat, he just continued to sob into the man’s shirt.

 

Levi let him cry continuing to pet his hair and rub at his back. He didn’t say anything because he didn’t know anything. He couldn’t offer comfort if the situation couldn’t be comforted. So, he stayed like that for as long as Eren needed. He could feel the tears and it disgusted him a little, but he tried not to think about it.

 

Eren stayed like that for at least ten minutes before he was able to compose himself. He stood up straight and wiped his eyes. “S-sorry…..Can we drink a little more before we go to bed?” Eren asked, he really just wanted to get some alcohol in him so he could push all his memories that were dug up away. 

 

“...” Levi nodded and stared up into his eyes. “Yeah. Are you sure you’re okay?” He reached up and wiped a few of his tears away. He hated to admit, but Eren’s green eyes were really pretty when he was crying. They looked like the sea with glass on top. They were sparkling. He just wished there was happy tears in his eyes. 

 

Eren opened his mouth like he was going to answer, but closed it. He decided not to say anything and he started walking downstairs.

 

Levi followed after him and sighed. The atmosphere was heavy now. “...So, what got you into the investigating business? Scary movies not good enough?”

 

“...I overheard my parents on the phone talking about how they thought paranormal investigators were just wasting their times….So, I started it and I grew to love the job.” Eren smiled, “It’s just amazing, you know? I mean...I could actually die out there.”

 

Levi sat on the stool he was sitting on earlier and smiled at the younger male. “What if you do die though? I’m sure mushroom would be devastated. And why don’t you and your parents get along?” 

 

“Armin wouldn’t be that upset.” Eren chuckled, he debated whether or not to answer, “....It’s not that we didn’t get along….You...uh….You can’t really dislike someone you don’t know, right?”

 

“Trust me, Mushroom would be a mess. I haven’t even known him that long and I can tell he sees you as a very close friend. When I saw you walk in I was debating whether or not you two were together.” Levi’s eyes widened a little before he chuckled. “... I see. Sorry for asking.”

 

“Don’t apologize...But, let’s get onto more important matters. How could you think Armin and I were dating!?”

 

Levi sighed and shook his head. “I just felt like you were both close. I don’t know. I just got this feeling that you were already taken by him.”

 

“...Well, I’m not. And besides if he ever actually found out how many people I’ve been with, he probably wouldn’t even want to be my friend.”

 

“...You know… you should have more faith in people. Not everyone is shit.”

 

“...Fine...He’d probably yell at me and not let me go out alone anymore.”

 

“Heh, probably, but… I mean… at least he’d be caring.” Levi sipped from his drink as he stared at Eren. “I’m sorry, I’m a waste of a night. This probably wasn’t how you wanted it to go.”

 

“...No, it’s not how I expected it to go...But, it’s better.” Eren gave the man a small smile and looked down to try to hide his blushing face.

 

Levi smirked and looked at his cheeks. “Is that a blush I see? Eren, I didn’t expect you to be the embarrassed type.”

 

“I-I’m not blushing! It’s from all the alcohol!”

 

“You weren’t red two seconds ago.” Levi teased more as he leaned closer to Eren to peer up into his eyes. “Though, it’s really cute on you.”

 

Eren looked away again, “I was, you just couldn’t tell!”

 

Levi chuckled and shook his head. “You’re really cute.”

 

“I’m a man, not a puppy.”

 

“Okay, “man”, just don’t hurt yourself.”

 

“Technically I am a man! No need to be so rude.” Eren looked at Levi.

 

Levi stopped himself from making a retort and nodded putting up his hands in defeat. “No need to be so sensitive.”

 

"I'm not sensitive. I just don't like being treated like a kid that doesn't know what he's doing. Because I do."

 

“Note taken.” Levi said as he swirled his drink around a little. “So, scariest encounter?” 

 

"Oh that's easy..." Eren smiled as he began going on about a case he did a few months back, and all the details it entailed. 

 

Levi listened to him chuckling at the parts he found humourous.

 

“Don’t laugh, I was seriously scared! But, yeah that’s my encounter with the Wide Smile. Ridiculous name, yeah. But scary? Yes.”

 

“I believe you. Sorry, I have a dark sense of humor.” Levi smiled at him, though most of his laughs were probably from the alcohol he had ingested. 

 

“Super dark sense of humor. God.”

 

“Does that upset you?”

 

“...You or the situation?”

 

“My dark sense of humor.”

 

“No, it doesn’t upset me.”

 

Levi laughed and shook his head before looking at the clock. “Shit, we should get to bed…”

 

“...Yeah we should….We’re just interviewing tomorrow, so it’ll all be filmed in case we’re half sleeping.”

 

“It would still be a good thing if we actually paid attention to what people said though. To keep a lookout on it during the investigation.” Levi mumbled getting a little groggily. 

 

“Half of them are crazy anyways.” Eren chuckled, “But yeah….Come on, we can share my bed.”

 

Levi nodded and got up before looking at the mess the mix drinks caused. “We should clean that up first.”

 

“It’ll be fine. If it stains I can just get different ones. Come on…” 

 

“...” Levi shook his head. “You go ahead. I won’t be able to sleep knowing there’s a mess here.”

 

“...Please? For one night?”

 

“...Okay.” Levi sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep unless he passed out from exhaustion. He looked at Eren nodded. “Let’s get changed into pajamas then.”

 

“Do you want to borrow some? Or did I pack some?”

 

“I don’t know, Eren, did you pack me some?”

 

"...I...." Eren thought for a moment, "I packed tons of layers for the woods....but no normal pajamas....you can borrow some."

 

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. They better be clean or I’ll sleep in my boxers.”

 

“Of course, now come on. You can borrow my silk pair.” Eren went into his room and opened up a drawer with his pajamas. He pulled out a pair for him and Levi. He handed Levi the black pair and slept in his white pair.

 

Levi took them and started to strip down in front of Eren not caring if he saw anything. A name was printed on his chest. He quickly covered it with the silky pajamas. “Do you drool?”

 

"...No....What kind of tattoo do you have on your chest?"

 

“...It’s a name. I’m getting it covered soon.” Levi pulled back the blanket and sheets and laid down in the bed. 

 

“Can I know whose name?” Eren laid down on his bed too, he rolled onto his side to face the man.

 

Levi lifted up his shirt to reveal the name again: _Erwin_. “He was my ex. I didn’t believe the tattooist when she said that getting your partner’s name tattooed on you is bad luck.”

 

“Oh...You better not get my name tattooed on you.” Eren teased so the air wouldn’t be so heavy.

 

“Heh, I’ve learned my lesson, trust me. It hurt like a bitch. You may not be worth it.” Levi teased amusement in his eyes. He grabbed Eren’s wrist and pulled him close. 

 

Eren moved closer, their faces almost touching. “Yes?”

 

“Goodnight, Eren, sweet dreams.” Levi smiled, leaning up and kissing his forehead lightly.

 

Eren smiled, he wanted to remember this moment. But sadly, from all the alcohol he'd had the memories will become a little foggy. "Good night. Don't let the bedbugs bite." He laughed a little and snuggled into the man's chest. It felt nice. Something he's never experienced before, the warmth of his body. His nice smell filling Eren's nose. He didn't want the moment to end. 

Levi curled himself around the boy resting his head above his on the pillows as he kept him close to his body so he could steal all of Eren’s warmth. He normally wasn’t one for cuddling, but he wanted to stand out to Eren. He didn’t want to be the unlucky saps who came before him. He felt like if there was one thing he needed to do in his life, it was to fix this kid’s life. He would just have to survive the next few days. He hoped the legend was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

When Levi woke up he found himself under a body. It freaked him out a little until he processed where he was and who was on top of him. He sighed as he slid Eren over gently and then got up. He walked to the front door to get his bag and then walked to Eren’s room again and into his bathroom. He shut and locked the door before stripping and getting into the shower. He closed the door and sighed as he turned the water on a warm temperature and smiled. He start to sing a little while washing his body and hair. The soap smelled like Eren and it made butterflies fly up in his chest. He didn’t know if he should like that or not.

 

Eren’s phone started playing a loud beeping noise. He jumped up and grabbed it and quickly turned it off. He forgot he set an alarm to wake him up. He looked over the bed and saw that Levi wasn’t there anymore. He bit his lip, knowing he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, but the man did want to go on the--Eren heard the low hum of the water and smiled. He knocked on the bathroom door, to make sure it was him. The boy rubbed his eyes and fixed the buttons on his shirt while he waited for a response.

 

The singing stopped and so did the water. Levi unlocked the door and peaked out at Eren a big, fluffy towel wrapped around his small body. “Sorry… I just thought a shower would be nice… I’m sorry if this was overstepping a line.” Levi knew how he hated when people used his showers so this was probably a big no no for Eren too. He wasn’t the only one to think that way, right?

 

Eren looked at him oddly, "I don't care that you used my shower. I was just making sure you were the one in it." He said calmly. "We have some time to kill before Jean gets here. So I'll get a shower when you're done then we can get some breakfast." Eren's breakfast normally consisted of toast or a bowl of cereal with a glass of wine. 

 

Levi nodded, “Okay. I can make us something while you’re in the shower.” A shiver ran through him and he waved Eren off. “Go do whatever. I’ll be out in a minute.”

 

“Okay.” The boy rubbed his eyes and went and flopped onto his bed. He closed his eyes, getting a few extra minutes of shut-eye before Levi woke him back up.

 

“Oi. Get the fuck up.” Levi said pushing Eren a little. His hair was still dripping and he didn’t have a shirt on. “You need to get a shower.”

 

Eren groaned, but sat up. He really just wanted more sleep, his head was pounding slightly, he knew he shouldn’t have drank that much, and honestly he didn’t know if they did anything last night. He was about to ask, but decided not to. Eren thought that if something did, it wouldn’t matter anyways, so he kept quiet. He rubbed his eyes and got up, stretching. “Okay okay.” He started stripping in front of the older man.

 

Levi stared at Eren in shock before turning away from him. “Have some fucking modesty. I don’t need to see any of that.” Honestly, Levi felt that if Eren showed his body to him then he would have to show Eren his and he wasn’t entirely comfortable with that now that he wasn’t drunk. He felt sick to his stomach and his head was pounding, but the shower helped him a lot compared to when he first woke up. He felt weird vomiting in Eren’s house, so he had to keep swallowing it down. He was glad that he had great control over that.

 

"Sorry. Didn't realize it would bother you." Eren said, his tone made him sound like he didn't care though. With just a pair of boxers on now he went into his bathroom and took them off and started the water. The door was still wide open. He really could care less this morning, but seeing how Levi reacted it seemed like nothing had happened. Eren let out a sigh of relief and got into the warm water. 

 

Levi walked over and quietly shut the door before walking downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and got out the tub of eggs and milk. He put some water in a kettle and then put a pan on the stove to heat. French toast always sounded good in the morning, and no it wasn’t because he was french. He mixed milk, cinnamon, vanilla extract, and an egg in a bowl before he started to flip some bread in it and put it in a pan. The smell smelled heavenly.

 

Eren washed his hair and body, he sat down in the tub part and let the water hit him. ‘God….Why did I keep doing shit like that? He probably thinks I’m a whore….Why did I always have to do stuff like that?’ He thought, sighing heavily, he stayed in the shower until the water had no more warmth left. It was freezing, but he stayed in it. Letting it hit his skin, he had goosebumps all over. But something about the cold water made him feel better, ‘Why am I being like this? I need to get excited and pumped! I get to work on the case today!’ But nothing he told himself was helping, his stomach let out a growl. Eren groaned, but couldn’t find the motivation to stand up and get out of the shower.

 

By now, Levi was done with all his french toast. He fried up some bacon before walking back upstairs to retrieve Eren. He opened the door a crack to call to him. “Oi, breakfast is ready. You should come down now before it gets cold.”

 

“I think I’m just going to go ahead and stay in my shower all day, okay?” Eren said calmly, laying down more.

 

Levi sighed and walked in getting down on the other side of the tub and facing away from Eren. “What’s your deal? I spent all morning slaving over the hot fucking stove and you won’t even eat my french toast with me? Come on, Eren, this is the big day. We start our adventure today. Get the fuck up and let's start our day.” He paused then sighed. “You can’t wash away your feelings by a shower. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

 

Something about him saying that got under Eren’s skin, “I’m not trying to wash away my fucking feelings.” He kept his voice low so his head wouldn’t hurt more, “I just….” Eren paused thinking of a lie, “I don’t want to spend the whole weekend in the goddamn forest with Jean.”

 

“Whatever. You know, fuck it.” Levi got up and opened the shower door. He stepped in and turned off the shower and picked Eren up like a princess. He clicked his tongue as he got out and dropped Eren onto the bed. He walked back to the bathroom and came back with a towel and began drying him off. 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Eren glared at him, “I can dry myself off perfectly fine.” He snapped, and sat up on the bed.

 

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t fucking look like it to me. Now shut up and let me take care of you.” Levi sighed and put the towel on his head and ruffled it up to dry it. He got up and walked to the dresser and picked out some clothes. He came back and started to dress the boy.

 

Eren continued to look unhappy about the situation, “Seriously? I can dress myself too. I’m an adult.”

 

“Oh my fucking god, stop complaining. I want you to feel pampered.” Levi rolled his eyes as he picked him up and started to carry him down stairs once he was completely dressed.

 

Eren clung to his neck, he didn’t want to be dropped. He rested his head against him and closed his eyes. Eren thought it looked ridiculous based on how short the man was, but decided not to say anything in case he did drop him.

 

Levi set him down gently at the table and ruffled his hair before going to get a plate and put the french toast and bacon on it. He brought it to Eren with some syrup and confectionery sugar. “What would you like to drink?” 

 

Eren rubbed his hands over his face then through his hair, “Alcohol.”

 

Levi sighed and shook his head. He got a glass out and filled it with water and handed it to him. “Only after you get some water in you.”

 

Eren took a small sip, “I showered in water, I think I’m good with the water.”

 

“No, you need to drink some. Alcohol is bad if you don’t get enough water in you.” Levi scolded before he sat down with his own glass of water and food. “Eat.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and took another drink and a few bites. It was absolutely delicious and he didn’t plan on telling him that. Eren finished off his glass. “Enough water now?” He ate more and didn’t even feel like drinking now, he just wanted a small one so he wouldn’t be nervous when he left.

 

Levi sighed and nodded. He got up and walked to the bar and poured him a small drink. “Here.” He set it down before going back to his own food to eat.

 

Eren smiled and as soon as he finished his food and chugged the drink. “Okay….We….” He looked over at the clock. “Have...About three hours before Jean gets his ass over here.”

 

Levi sipped at his water holding the cup oddly. “Hmm…” He put it down and looked at Eren. “What do you suppose we do until then?”

 

“...I’m not sure, I’ve never really had that problem before.” He didn’t really have any guests over besides Armin and Jean would have to come over from time to time.

 

“Oh… well… do you have any video games?” Levi asked while rubbing the back of his neck. He felt awkward because this wasn’t his house so he had no say on what they should do. He grabbed their dishes and walked to the sink to start cleaning up the mess from last night and this morning’s mess.

 

“Yeah, I have a room just for video games.” Eren chuckled, the room was filled with two TVs, tons of game systems and a lot of games for each of them.

 

“Then we can do that if you want to, after I finish rinsing, drying and putting away these dishes.”

 

“Oh my god. Just put them in the sink I’ll do them later. Or...get someone else to do them. Come on.”

 

“No. They need to be cleaned they already sat out one fucking night. They are going to be so hard to clean if you fucking leave them like this.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine. It's upstairs. Go down the hall and I'll have the door open." He told him and marched up the stairs. Eren was a little annoyed, he didn't understand why Levi felt the need to clean -his- dishes. 

 

Levi quickly finished off washing them so he began to quickly rinse them and dry them. Once he was done putting them away he wiped down the counters and stepped back to enjoy his hard work. He felt much better now that he knew there wasn’t a mess so he walked upstairs to find Eren. He walked into the game room and cracked his back. “Sorry about that… I have a thing with dirt…”

 

Eren was laying in his beanbag chair, he didn’t look up when Levi came in. “It’s okay. My house doesn’t really get dirty though, I….” He let the sentence trail off. He didn’t want to say that he hardly ever used anything in his house. If he ate he normally got take out or ate out. Or went to Armin’s house. He didn’t know how to cook, so that was out of the question. If he used his bar, he’d put the cups into the dishwasher. Eren didn’t really play much of his video games, he got bored playing them alone and he didn’t watch much T.V.

 

“You?” Levi asked while sitting down next to Eren in his own bean bag chair. He looked at him in confusion with his head tilted slightly.

 

“...I uh...nothing.” Eren shook his head.

 

“Heh, okay, whatever, weirdo.” Levi pushed him a little before turning to the tv. “What game did you pick out for us?”

 

“Oh, uh….I didn’t pick one. I was going to let you do that. I don’t really know much about them, so I’m not sure what one you’d like the most.”

 

“How do you not know your own games?” Levi rolled his eyes and walked over to the cabinet of games. He hummed while he looked through them until he got to a zombie one. “This will do.” He plopped down on the beanbag and put it in the ps3. He grabbed the controller and looked over at Eren. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

 

“You’re on.” Eren said grabbing a controller himself. But, to be honest, Eren knew he wasn’t going to win. He didn’t even know the controls. This was one of the games he hadn’t even touched.

 

Levi, who had a lot of spare time, was familiar with the game but he hadn’t played it in awhile. He looked at the controls real quick before nodding and going to the character selection. He picked a skinny guy with a sword as a weapon. It seemed good enough to him.

 

Eren picked out a girl, who looked about nineteen and she had a weapon of a frying pan and a pistol. He didn’t see anything wrong with it so he chose her.

 

“Heh, I’ll protect you, princess.” Levi teased him and began the game starting out in a house before you went out into the world of zombies.

 

"What's wrong with the chick?" I asked and fumbled around with the buttons until I found the one that caused the character to hit. I swung and hit the zombie, it took three hits to kill it. 

 

Levi, who quickly picked up the controls, slashed the zombies heads off with ease. “Heh, it just suits you. Need any help?”

 

"Nah." Eren said ignoring his comment. He didn't even want to know how a chick suited him. But, after he answered a hoard of zombies surrounded him. "Help, please."

 

Levi chuckled and sliced through Eren’s hoard until he was in the center next to him. He cut away at the zombies next to Eren before pushing him outside of the group. “Go hide.” 

 

"Uh, hide where?" Eren started going upstairs.

 

“Somewhere safe. I’ll deal with this.” Levi said not being able to bear seeing Eren get killed even if this was just a game. For some reason, the thought of this young man dying didn’t sit well with him. He just met him and he could already tell the feelings he had for Eren were strong. Was this was they called… “love at first sight”?

 

“....Okay….” Eren looked around what looked like a bedroom and jumped into the closet. “I’m in the closet!”

 

“Hun, you’re not in the closet. If you were then you wouldn’t be wanting me in your ass.” Levi chuckled and finished killing off the zombies.

 

“I-I don’t want you to fuck me!”

 

Levi looked over at him and smirked. “I’m insulted, Eren.”

 

“Why? It’s not like you want to fuck me, I’m not insulted by that.”

 

“I don’t.” He paused and then in the most serious voice ever he looked over and smirked. “I want to make love with you.”

 

Eren blushed and looked away, wasn’t that practically the same thing? No...It wasn’t and Eren knew that. But Eren has never made love, he fucks. That’s what he knows how to do, it’s what he’s comfortable with. It’s what he’s used to. “....I don’t know how to do that.”

 

“I’ll teach you, when we’re ready of course.” Levi smiled over at him before going back to the game and tilting his head. “Come on, the next hoard should be coming soon.”

 

Eren couldn't look at him anymore. He moved down the stairs back to Levi. His character at the ready. Eren had a small blush across his cheeks. He was about to say 'I don't want to make love.' Not because he didn't want to but because he was scared. But instead he kept his mouth closed, he didn't want Levi knowing that.

 

Levi took them to the next section where a few strays were wondering around. He sliced through them quickly and picked up some first aid supplies. 

 

Eren did the same and picked up supplies, he knew he’d need them a lot. “....I should uh, probably be honest and tell you I’ve actually never played this game.” 

 

“Seriously? Then why did you buy it?” Levi asked after going around and getting what he needed.

 

Eren half shrugged, “It looked kinda cool.”

 

“Yeah, but if you never play it it’s a waste.”

 

"Half the things I buy end up being a waste." Eren quickly smashed one of the zombies heads.

 

“Then why buy them?”

 

Eren opened his mouth then closed it, he was about to say ‘so the house doesn’t seem that empty.’ But he decided not to. He just kept quiet and killed a few more zombies. “Do you think this is what zombies would really look like?”

 

“Probably not. I mean, most people die from old age so I bet they’d just look how they would alive, but paler and their eyes would look like a blind person’s. I doubt all of them would be this grotesque and mutated.” 

 

“Wouldn’t they get that way over time though? With their rotting skin?”

 

“Yeah, but it would take a long time.”

 

“It’d be kinda cool to see one.”

 

“That’s sick as fuck.” Levi laughed hesitantly leaning against Eren’s side. He looked up at him to make sure this was okay.

 

Eren tensed up a little at that, but gave Levi a small smile to tell him it was okay. “But, I mean. Just imagine it.”

 

“Yeah, it would be pretty cool I guess… Disgusting though. I wouldn’t survive in a killing game.”

 

“You’d have to if it was real life.” Eren pointed out. “Oh god! I got bit!”

 

“I don’t want to think about it. All the blood and guts sound so fucking disgusting.” Levi whimpered before his eyes widened. He quickly sliced through the zombies that were surrounding them. “Shit.”

 

“How long until my chick dies?”

 

“A day in the game.”

 

“Damn, my lady is gonna die soon….” Eren said, “So would I just get a game over?”

 

“You would… then… I’d have to kill your character.”

 

“This game is brutal.”

 

“Yeah… and I’d rather not kill you so… we should just quit here.”

 

"Why not? It's just a game? Or can I be a zombie?!"

 

“You can be a zombie, but you’d be going against me!”

 

"Nah! I'll like be an evil zombie and eat the other ones!"

 

"You can't do that..."

 

"So I can't control my lady when she's a zombie?"

 

"No."

 

“That sucks….Well, if you don’t wanna kill my chick what do you want to play now? We still have about two hours…”

 

Levi looked through Eren's games then held out a dancing one. "Can I have this dance, sir?"

 

“Heh, sure.” Eren got up and plugged in the kinect, “I didn’t take you as the type to play dancing games.”

 

“Normally not, but what better way to break the ice than make us both look like idiots?”

 

"Hey, I'm actually pretty good at this game!" Eren smiled setting the game up, "Do you want to go first?"

 

"Sure." Levi said rubbing the back of his neck. Truth was, he was actually good at dancing.

 

“Okay just point your hand at it and pick a song then hold it on the one you want for a few seconds till it loads.” Eren sat off to the side in a beanbag chair.

 

“I’ve played before.” Levi chuckled before scrolling through the songs, before stopping on Toxic. “Don’t fucking judge me. This is a classic.” 

 

Eren bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. He really shouldn't because his pick would be even worse. So instead he let a smirk fall onto his lips, "This one has a bunch of hip moving."

 

“Maybe I like moving my hips.” Levi smirked back beginning to sway his hips as he twisted his wrists moving them above his head before putting one on his hip and then repeating. He was actually moving perfectly in sync with the music and demonstrator on the screen. “Bet you wish I was in that dress.”

 

“Heh, I can go get you one if you want.” Eren offered, he owned a few short dresses. A few of the guys he had been with were into that kind of thing.

 

“I wasn’t being serious. You wouldn’t get me in that thing even if you paid me.” He stuck his ass out as he brought his arms around before standing straight again and falling backwards like he was about to overdramatically faint. He continued to dance maybe putting a little bit more effort into it because he knew Eren was watching. About half way through the song, he stretched his arms up before running them down his body sexually.

 

“Damn, you really know how to move.” Eren complimented, he wasn’t even watching the screen. Levi had his full attention.

 

“I might have been a stripper when I was younger.” Levi smirked continuing to follow the movements until the song end. He got all five stars.

 

“You must’ve made a ton of money then.” Eren commented lowly, he didn’t want to go. It’s not like he was stiff as a board or awkward when he danced, he was pretty good at it, that’s how he got some of the guy’s attention. But, compared to Levi, man, he couldn’t even compare. At least not in Eren’s mind.

 

“I didn’t do it often. Just when I needed the extra cash for law school, but yeah. I did make a lot when I did it.” Levi collapsed in the bean bag next to Eren and gesture to the “stage”. “It’s your turn.”

 

Eren sighed and got up. He picked Womanizer, he didn’t say anything as he chose, he was just waiting for Levi to make a comment.

 

“Nice pick.” Levi said looking at Eren closely, waiting for him to start dancing. 

 

Eren followed the girl on the screen, his body flowed with the movements. He forgot Levi was even in the room, Eren liked to dance. He liked dancing as much as he liked drinking.

 

Levi whistled at him and smiled staring at his movements, impressed how smooth he was.

 

Eren blushed lightly, “You don’t need to whistle.”

 

“I wanted to embarrass you.”

 

“Well, it worked.”

 

“Good, you dance very nicely though. Especially with those hips.”

 

"I'm used to moving my hips a lot." Eren purred. 

 

Levi blushed and looked to the side. “Not appropriate.”

 

"What? Did saying something like that actually embarrass you?" Eren was smirking, and the song was almost over.

 

“No.” Levi said a little too defensively, his small, light pink blush becoming the tiniest bit darker.

 

“Mmmm, it doesn’t sound that way.” Eren turned around when the song ended, “Your turn.”

 

Levi got up and choose When I Grow Up. He was pretty good at this song too. 

 

“I love this song!” Eren exclaimed, claiming his beanbag.

 

Levi laughed and shook his head. “Of course you do.”

 

“It’s a classic, who couldn’t love it?”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

“What!? ‘It’s alright’ is all you have to say about it!?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ugh, you’re so difficult.”

 

“How am I difficult? I was just answering your question.”

 

“Because it’s so much better than that!”

 

“Maybe it is.” Levi shrugged and shook his hips.

 

Eren chuckled when he did so, “That’s so cute.”

 

“Shut the hell up.” Levi circled his hips with his arms stuck out before doing the next move.

 

“But you are, I’m sorry I just can’t help it.”

 

“I’m not… don’t call me cute.” Levi scoffed.

 

“What’s wrong with being called cute?”

 

“I feel like it’s an insult to my manliness.”

 

“Oh my god...Seriously?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about, I’m the most submissive person I know. Your manliness is not at risk.”

 

“I’m pretty submissive too depending on the person.” Levi admitted.

 

“Oooo, then maybe it is at risk.” Eren smirked, “I might get dominant.” He said, his voice sounding quite husky.

 

Levi’s eyes widened a little as his body reacted a little to Eren’s voice. He tried to focus solely on dancing. “I’ll dominate your ass in a heartbeat.”

 

“I don’t know.” He said in a teasing tone, “I think I could get on top of you and just make you get lost in the pleasure.”

 

“If you’re riding me, maybe.”

 

Now it was Eren’s turn to blush, “I-I think not.” He told him. As many positions as he had been in, Eren had never rode anybody. He always thought that was the most personal and intimate. 

 

“Why not?” Levi purred out in a husky tone. If Eren could be a tease so could he.

 

“B-because….That way is special.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I just think it’s the most personal.” He tried to explain.

 

“....Hmm… I guess considering you’re out on display.” 

 

“Yeah, so you listen here, if you planned on doing anything it wouldn’t be that.” Eren laughed a little.

 

“I’ll just see what mood I’m in when we get lost in the damn woods. You do seem like the type to get lost.”

 

“I don’t get lost! I take my cases very seriously! I’m trusting Armin with the map holding, but I’m already going to have it marked with the routes we’re taking! We won’t get lost. I never do.”

 

“Okay… if we get lost I have every right to say: told you so.”

 

“If we get lost you can punch Jean in the face because I bet it’ll be his fault.”

 

“I will gladly do so.”

 

“Seriously!?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Armin will hate you, if you do.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“We are not going to have a fun adventure this time then.”

 

“Heh, I try to liven things up.”

 

“So have you ever gone camping?”

 

“Not…in a tent.”

 

“Then you’re gonna have fun this weekend.” Eren smiled.

 

“I realized that.” Levi chuckled then jumped when the front door was opened suddenly. Jean and Armin must be here.

 

Eren quickly made sure the door was closed and whispered to Levi, “Want to make Armin all flustered and look like a tomato?”

 

“Sure.” Levi chuckled, pausing the game.

 

Eren quickly took his shirt off and laid down in the bean bag, “Get on top of me.” Eren told him, making his own hair kind of messy.

 

Levi nodded and slipped off his own shirt running his hands through his hair before straddling Eren and unzipping his pants. He leaned down and kissed Eren softly.

 

Eren wrapped his arms around the man’s back, kissing him back just as softly. Eren let out a small moan, in case Jean or Armin were close by and then he heard the door open.

 

Armin’s eyes widened as he blushed. “I’m sorry!” He closed the door loudly and ran out.

 

Levi ignored him and kept kissing Eren, drawing circles on the other’s cheek with his thumbs.

 

Eren started to blush realizing he wasn’t going to pull away. This is where they were supposed to laugh about it….But, Levi wasn’t. Eren was enjoying the soft kisses though and the gentle caresses on his cheek. But, at the same time it felt weird for him. Eren moved his hands to Levi’s chest and gently pushed him away, he knew he wasn’t stronger than him. But, he was hoping Levi would understand what he wanted.

 

Levi pulled back as soon as the hands were on his chest. His pink blush returned as he got up. “Sorry, I got carried away.” He slipped on his shirt and fixed his pants again.

 

“It’s okay.” Eren smiled and rushed out of his room to see Armin still had a light blush across his cheeks. He couldn’t hold back his laugh, “Sorry, Armin, I had to.”

 

“You’re so mean! You did that on purpose!” Armin whimpered hiding behind Jean so Eren couldn’t see his blush.

 

Jean chuckled at his cuteness, but didn’t say anything.

“I did.” Eren laughed, “You just look really cute!”

 

“Shut up! I’m not cute!”

 

“Are too!”

“Woah, do you have a crush on him or something?” Jean asked.

 

“No!”

 

“I’m getting jealous, Eren.” Levi teased from behind him.

 

“My god, you’re all embarrassing.” Armin whimpered.

 

“Oh, you love it.” Jean turned around to hug him close.

While Eren turned around to look at Levi, “Why are you getting jealous?” Eren asked truly confused. It wasn’t like they were actually a couple or anything, he was….just some guy….that’s going to be working on the case with him.

 

“Because you haven’t given me one compliment all night and you naturally did so to the mushroom.”

 

“No, I don’t…” Armin whimpered up at Jean.

 

“I did too...I called you cute and you argued with me.” Eren pointed out.

Jean kissed the top of Armin’s head.

 

“...Good point.” Levi chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Still though.”

Armin blushed and hid his face in Jean’s chest.

 

“What other compliments do you want?” Eren asked him.

Jean smiled and held the small boy close.

 

Levi shrugged. If Eren wanted to give him compliments he wanted them to be from his own heart.

 

Armin kissed his chest lightly and wrapped his arms around Jean.

 

“...I uh…” Eren looked down blushing a little, “I like your eyes.”

Jean picked Armin up and snuck away with him in his arms. 

 

Levi was taken off guard. He wasn’t expecting Eren to say that. “Oh… thanks, I like yours too.”

 

“J-Jean where are we going?” Armin asked clinging to his neck.

 

“Thanks.” Eren looked up at him and smiled.

Jean went into an empty bedroom and laid them down on the bed. “To be alone.”

 

“Your smile is cute too.” Levi mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Armin shivered and looked up at him. “N-Now?”

 

Eren couldn’t get the smile off his face now, “No one’s ever told me that before.”

“Yeah, why not?” Jean asked, kissing him softly before pulling him close.

 

“Really? I’m surprised, it’s drop dead gorgeous. Your skin is nice too. You’re whole appearance is really.” Levi complimented more. He looked around and noticed two people weren’t there anymore. “I think your friends ran off.”

 

Armin kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning up into his touches.

 

“Yeah….Eh, it’s no use looking for them. The house has too many rooms.” Eren was blushing. “They should be getting ready though. We need to go talk to people.”

Jean leaned away and held Armin’s head against his chest. “Let’s just stay like this.”

 

“Okay, so anything in particular I should wear or is this fine?”

“It’s hard to breathe…”

 

“That should be fine. It’s just people we find around town.”

“Heh, sorry.” Jean let go of him.

 

“Okay, so what do you do with the film? Are you going to like turn it into a movie?”

 

“We should probably get back to the others… I’m sure Eren is ready to start this.”

 

“Uh, maybe. I normally just send in my tapes to this paranormal company and they give me money for them.” Eren shrugged.

“Yeah...But….I like this.” Jean argued.

 

Levi nodded and leaned against the wall. “What’s the plan if we actually run into the sicko?”

“I know… but I promise we can share a tent together and then you can do whatever you want with me.”

 

Eren gulped, “Oh...Uh….I….Wing it?” Eren chuckled, he never really thought about that.

“Whatever I want?” Jean raised an eyebrow.

 

“Fucking hell, I’m going to die.” Levi groaned.

 

“Yeah.” Armin smiled innocently.

 

“Heh, no….We can all decide what to do tonight after we talk to people.”

“I don’t think you want to have sex in a tent in the woods.” Jean pointed out.

 

“I wasn’t talking about sex!” Armin blushed, mortified he could actually say the word.

 

“You did say whatever though.” Jean chuckled at Armin’s blush.

 

“... Yeah… but… not that. Cutesy stuff, Jean.”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Jean laughed. “It’s hard not to think of that stuff with you.” He rubbed Armin’s side.

 

Armin shivered and looked to the side. “W-Why…?”

 

Jean kept his hand on his hips and made small circles with his finger. “Because you’re cute and pretty sexy.” 

 

Armin moaned softly, blushing an insane red. “I-I… I am not…” He squirmed in Jean’s grip.

 

“Yes, you are….Especially when you moan and squirm like that.” Jean whispered into his ear.

“...Did you hear that?” Eren asked Levi.

 

“J-Jean… stop… y-you’re gonna make me...nnnn…” 

 

“I think your friends are fucking.” Levi answered Eren buffing his nails on his shirt.

Eren’s eyes narrowed as he started walking down the hall trying to find out which room they were in.

 

“I’m going to make you what?” Jean purred and started playing with the smaller male’s waistband. He wasn’t going to lie, teasing Armin was pretty fun.

 

“...Hard… You’re going to make me so hard, Jean.” Armin moaned out bucking his hips in the touch, his eyes closed tightly, face as red as a tomato. 

 

Jean smirked and ran his hand up Armin’s shirt to play with his chest. “I love it when you’re hard and sensitive for me.” 

Eren turned to Levi, “Help me find them.”

 

“O-Oh… Jean… I-I always am…” Armin moaned writhing on the bed. His heart was racing and his body was beginning to react to every little touch Jean gave him.

 

“I’m not walking on whatever the fuck they are doing.”

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Jean whispered and started sucking on his neck.

“We aren’t going to walk in. I just need to know the room so I can tell them we need to start.”

 

“Mmmm...Y-Yes…”

 

Levi got off the wall and walked around, finding them in a room when Armin moaned. “Found them.”

 

Jean pulled up Armin’s shirt to kiss and lick his chest.

Eren knocked loudly on the door, “We’re gonna leave!” He said loudly.

 

“Ah! Jean!” Armin moaned loudly his body shaking in want.

 

Jean decided to tease him a little more, ignoring Eren. He started to nibble at his chest mixed with his licks and he ran his hands up and down his sides.

 

“They aren’t stopping….” Eren whined to Levi.

 

Armin put his hand over his mouth to quiet his moans, hoping Eren wouldn’t hear them then.

 

Levi opened the door and walked in throwing Jean off of Armin before walking out. “They’re done now.”

 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to walk in on them?” Eren asked.

Jean groaned and rolled his eyes slightly, “We can go to one of our places to finish that tonight.” Jean whispered into Armin’s ear.

 

“I changed my mind.” Levi shrugged leaning on the wall next to Eren.

 

“O-Okay…” Armin stuttered out sitting up and slipping out of bed, pulling his shirt down a little to hide his obvious boner.

 

“Is it because I whined?” He asked him.

Jean noticed and smirked and leaned down to whisper to him again, “Unless you’d rather ignore them and continue.”

 

“Shut the hell up.” Levi said looking to the side.

 

“... We have to go with them. I’ll be fine.” Armin mumbled, blushing and looking down.

 

“Oooo, I found your weakness.” Eren smirked.

“Just don’t get too hard it hurts.” Jean kissed his cheek.

 

“You didn’t.” Levi tried to defend himself.

 

“I won’t.” Armin muttered turning and kissing his cheek.

 

“Really? I think I did.”

Jean waited around with Armin.

 

“I don’t think so.”

Armin walked out of the room, his face still a blushing mess.

 

Eren snickered when the two walked out of the room. His stuff was already packed up and ready to go, it had been for quite a few nights. Ready for him to take with him tomorrow. “Uh….Levi? I don’t remember where I left my camera last night…”

Jean held Armin close, “Mine’s downstairs on that table by the door.”

 

“Did you have it with you when we left my house?”

 

“Yeah….I’m pretty sure I was filming you...When we were drinking at the bar downstairs.”

 

“Yeah… and that’s the last time I remember you having it.”

 

“Ugh….Come get it with me?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi chuckled.

 

“...” Eren turned to Jean and Armin, “It’ll only take a few minutes, I’ll change the tape and batteries….Don’t have sex!” Eren then grabbed Levi’s hand and led him down one of the stair cases.

 

“We weren’t going to to begin with!” Armin blushed, mortified.

 

Levi followed Eren down, looking down at their hands and smiling.

 

“Really? You sounded like you were about to beg to.” Jean purred, teasing Armin.

Eren let go of Levi’s hand once they got over to the bar to hold his camera. He kissed the camera gently, “I missed you! I can’t believe I forgot you!” He told the camera, he then turned it off and went over to the cabinets to find batteries and another tape.

 

Levi laughed at his reaction and shook his head. “You depend too much on that thing.”

 

“I probably do...But it’s like my life. This baby has always been around and it won’t ever leave like people will.”

 

“...Wow that was a lot of pessimism. Don’t just throw all people in one group. You still got mushroom.”

 

“Yeah, but Armin and I still don’t hang out all that much.” Eren said giggling at the nickname.

 

“He’s still there though.”

 

“Yeah, but I mean. My camera will still be there like after everyone including me is dead. So it can leave a legacy.”

 

“That’s true. But the people watching it would only know your career side. Not all your other sides.”

 

"Yeah, but maybe that's okay....and besides if they watch all my tapes they'll see I drink a lot more than what I want to admit to."

 

“You should cut back some. Drinking a lot isn’t good for you, I wouldn’t want your big green eyes to never open again.” Levi whispered placing his hand on his cheek and running a thumb under his eye.

 

Eren looked to the side, he was blushing and his heart was racing. “Y-yeah...I should, shouldn’t I? Maybe you can help me.” Eren wasn’t sure if he really meant that or not. He didn’t even know if he was going to see him after this weekend, he was just saying what he felt was right.

 

Levi’s lips turned up in the corners in a small smile. “Gladly. I’m always looking for something to fix.” His hand ran up to Eren’s hair where he ran his fingers through it softly. “It would be an honor.”

 

Eren closed his eyes, “Are you just going to use me to, like fix me up?” He chuckled.

 

“No. From what I’ve seen so far… you’re exactly my type of guy I want to be with.”

 

“Heh, we’ll see after this weekend.”

 

“Yeah, shall we get the others before they really do start fucking?”

 

“Fuck...yeah! I can to switch the batteries and stuff still. Can you get them?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded and walked back upstairs. “Oi, Jean and mushroom get your asses downstairs.”

 

Eren quickly switched everything and got his shoes on and waited by the door.

 

Armin walked down and got his shoes and jacket on before looking at Eren. “Everything okay?”

 

Levi walked down and slipped on the boots he always wore and put on his own jacket.

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” Eren asked.

Jean was the last one down the steps, but he already had everything ready to go, he picked up his camera.

 

“You just seem… different. I don’t know.”

 

“I don’t see how….This is how I always am on a case.” He opened the door and ushered everyone out. “We gotta go ask all the crazies about it!”

 

"Was I a crazy?" Levi asked walking out the door pulling Armin along with him.

 

Eren chuckled, “No….You were just a guy at the bar.” Eren looked back and winked at him.

Jean didn’t like how Levi was pulling Armin so after he shut the door he quickly claimed Armin’s hand.

 

“Oh thanks.”

 

Armin looked up at Jean and smiled. “thanks Jean.”

 

Jean smiled back at him and squeezed his hand.

“Anytime.” Eren smiled.

 

Armin squeezed his hand back and leaned against him. “You’ll protect me tomorrow, right?”

 

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren protectively.

 

“Of course. I won’t let anything hurt you.” Jean told him.

Eren glanced at Levi, “Why hello there.”

 

“Okay.” Armin smiled and held him close.

 

“Hey.” Levi smiled and kissed his head.

 

“Why are you all affectionate?” Eren asked getting his camera all set up.

 

“I’m just holding you.”

 

“And you kissed my head.” Eren pointed out before seeing a group of teenagers on the sidewalk, “Let’s go talk to them!”

“Okay.” Levi chuckled and took them in that direction.


	4. Chapter 4

“Excuse me? But can I ask you guys some questions?”

 

“Yea, man?” A blonde asked holding a taller man closer to him as he leaned against a wall.

 

“I wanted to ask about The Dancing Man...Can I film your answers?” 

“The Dancing Man?” A bald looking boy asked, “Isn’t that a legend?” He paused, “I don’t care if you record.” He laughed and looked at the others.

 

“I don’t care.” The blonde shrugged.

 

“Not at all!” The lady smiled big and wrapped an arm around Connie.

 

The tall man shrugged and ran a hand through his short hair. “I don’t care… and, Connie, it’s not a legend it happened to my neighbors.”

 

Eren already had his camera rolling, “It did!?” He asked the tall man, “Can you tell me everything you know about it!?”

 

“Well, it’s said that he hypnotizes you by his dance and makes you go into the woods with him where he eats you alive then the next morning he leaves the head of the victim to the person they were closest to at their doorstep. My neighbors had a little girl and she went missing in the middle of the night only for her head to be found the next morning. Police say it was a wild animal but I don’t think so. What animal leaves a head on a doorstep?”

 

“You think it’s him and not like a crazy killer?”

 

“No, it’s him. It’s too much like him to not be.”

 

“You’re such a baby, Bertl… He’s just a legend.”

 

“Reiner, he isn’t. I swear.”

 

“Yeah, I think you’re too into that creepy stuff.” The boy paused, “How many times does the Connie-man have to tell you not to worry about it?” He laughed.

“So you guys haven’t encountered him?” Eren asked the group.

 

“You can’t encounter what isn’t real.” Reiner said.

 

“I’ve seen him once outside my house. It creeped me out so I just closed my blinds.” Bertl explained.

 

“For the last time, that was some dude just at your house trying to scare you.”

 

“Reiner, it wasn’t! It scared the hell out of me!”

 

“Hmmm….” Eren thought, so he might’ve actually seen him…. “What would you guys say if I told you we were gonna spend the weekend out in the woods to try to find him?”

Connie laughed, “Seriously? Dude I respect your passion.”

 

“No! You can’t! You’re all going to die!” Bertl said before Reiner rubbed his back to calm him down.

 

“You’re wasting your time.” Sasha said flipping her hair.

 

“I’d like to assure you, I never waste my time….And...Why don’t you think we’ll make it out alive?” Eren was finding this Bertl kid to be extremely fascinating with the topic.

 

“...Because the people who went in those woods have never made it out.”

 

“Do you know anyone who personally went into the woods?”

 

“Mmmmhmmm…”

 

“Oh my gosh, Bertl, Annie was drunk. I’m sure she just got lost.”

 

“Her head wound up on my doorstep! I’m telling you it’s real!”

 

Reiner hugged him and sighed. “Hush… it didn’t happen like that.”

 

“...Wait what happened exactly?”

 

“We went drinking one night and this girl we knew, Annie Leonhardt, got dared to go into the woods. Well, she did and we waited hours for her to return, eventually we just went home. I was scared the Dancing Man would come after us so I hauled Reiner up into my house and shut and locked all the doors and windows. The next morning, I walked to the front porch to get a newspaper and… her head was there. The Dancing Man got her.”

 

“Bertl… Cops said it was just an animal. There was no fingerprints and there was no evidence against whatever wack job that lives in the woods, if there even is one.” Reiner tried to ease him. 

 

Eren could tell now that he shouldn’t ask anything more. Bertl’s friend might get a little mad at him for worrying him when he was trying to calm him down. “...Thanks for all your information. It was probably hard to talk about, but I appreciate it.” Eren reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. It had his name and phone number on it, “Call me if you think of anything that could help us?” He handed it to Bertl.

 

“Will do.” Bertolt nodded taking the card and putting it in his pocket before leaning against Reiner again.

 

Eren turned off his camera and thanked them again before walking a little further down the sidewalk, to where they were out of sight of the group. Then he stopped and looked at everyone, “Did you hear that!?”

 

“Eren… I don’t think we should do this… this sounds dangerous.” Armin muttered clutching Jean’s arm tightly. He was even more nervous about spending the night in the woods now.

 

“Yeah...I don’t want to get hurt or hurt my little Armin.” Jean agreed.

“Guys!” Eren whined, “We have to!”

 

Armin blushed at the nickname and giggled a little leaning into Jean more.

 

“Look, we don’t even know if he’s real or not. If it makes everyone feel better we could bring weapons and I think I have a couple flare guns.” Levi tried to reassure the other love party. Eren was right. If they could prove this thing was real it would save lives and the mystery was solved. With each little thing he learned about it, Levi got more and more interested.

 

“Ooooh yeah! That’s a good idea! See? Guys? Levi’s so smart! We can do this!”

“....And what if one of us gets hurt...or worse.”

 

“How big really are these woods? I doubt we’ll get lost if we stay on the paths. Besides, don’t you have a map, Eren? If one of us got hurt then I can easily carry one of you on my back back to town.”

 

“The map makes it look pretty big...But it should be fine….And yeah, I’m entrusting it to Armin though….it’s already marked on where we need to go though.”

 

“...Okay… are you sure it’s safe?” Armin asked still a little unsure about it. He was the weakest out of all of them. Levi seemed liked the strongest, but how good was someone if they got separated?

 

“Positive. It’s gonna be like camping.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Don’t worry so much!”

 

“Fine! I won’t! But if I die then you better put on my tombstone; Here lies Armin Arlert, who died because of Eren fucking Yeager and his own stupidity.” Armin laughed.

 

“Eren fucking Yeager… that has a nice ring to it.” Levi muttered. 

 

“H-Hey you aren’t gonna die! And Levi, what does that mean!?” Eren put a hand on his hip.

 

“It means I know what I’m going to call you when I get pissed at you for getting us lost.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Armin muttered crossing his arms.

 

“I won’t get us lost! Armin will have the map!”

 

“Oh, so it’ll be my fault for when we get lost.”

 

“Yeah...It will.” Eren winked.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Paranormal Investigator, now your boyfriend is going to beat me up.”

 

Eren was about to laugh when he heard the word ‘boyfriend’ his smile dropped and was replaced by a look of confusion. “....Boyfriend…?”

 

“... Levi is your boyfriend, isn’t he?”

 

“No.” Levi stepped in and ruffled Armin’s hair, lying to the poor mushroom. “I’m just along for the ride and a good fucking.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes, “We haven’t done anything.”

“...You said we would after the investigation.” Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“....” Eren sighed, “If you just wanted to fuck me, you had plenty of chances.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Like I’d fuck someone who will just throw me out afterwards.”

 

“You were still coming with us this weekend. So I wouldn’t have.”

 

“After this weekend you would have.”

 

“....We aren’t talking about this now.” Eren said and started walking down the sidewalk.

Normally Jean would say something about it, but he thought it’d be better to stay out of this one.

 

“Yeah, because you know it’s fucking true.” Levi muttered and followed after him, his arms crossed.

 

Armin followed them making sure to stay close to Jean. This all seemed so much more tense and it was all his fault.

 

Eren was pretty annoyed and this is exactly why he didn’t date. It was too much drama….And he wouldn’t be able to focus on work with Levi acting like that the whole time. Eren thought maybe he should just tell him he didn’t want anything more after the weekend was over, that they had a nice run and that was all. He bit his lip and pushed the thoughts away, he wasn’t going to think about unimportant things...At least not while working. “What about them?” Eren asked seeing a man playing with his sons in the yard.

 

“Sure.” Levi muttered.

 

Eren went up to the man, "Uh, excuse me, sir?"

 

Levi stopped dead in his tracks when he got a good look at the man. He backed away and glared at him.

 

“Well, hello, Levi.” The man purred before turning to Eren. “Yes?”

 

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance as he crossed his arms. The kids he didn’t know. They must have been Erwin’s ex wife’s. He always made sure to go over when they weren’t there to not make things complicated. 

 

Eren glanced between the man and Levi. "Uh....did you know anything about The Dancing Man? And can I record you?" Eren pointed to his camera that was pointed down. If he couldn't then he would just keep it pointed at the sidewalk. 

 

“I don’t care.” The man smiled as the children hid behind him. “I know that he’s a weirdo that lives in the woods and kills people. A… friend… of mine also got the head of someone they knew.”

 

Eren was filming him, "Really? Can I have the details to that?" He paused, "If uh, that's okay?"

 

Erwin glanced at Levi and Levi waved his hand to brush him off. “Well… considering you’re with Levi I bet you already know… but our friend went into the woods alone… and well… the next day Levi found the head on his doorstep.”

 

Levi flinched looking to the side. He hadn’t told anyone that. He didn’t want everyone to know that he was the one who found a head instead of a newspaper on his doorsteps. So, he lied a little… but… he had wanted to believe that lie was the truth. 

 

“Daddy…” Levi tsked a little when one of the kids clutched onto Erwin’s leg. “... this is scary.”

 

Erwin picked her up and kissed her head. “It’s okay.”

 

Eren looked back at Levi with wide eyes, "Really?! You didn't tell me that part!"

 

“Because I didn’t think it really mattered… besides.... I don’t like talking about it.” She had… looked so pained. So damaged. He was traumatized after that. Who wouldn’t be?

 

"....." Eren let it go, if he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to. "Is there anything else you know?" He turned to Erwin again. 

 

“Ummm… not really. I just try to stay far from the woods as much as possible. And you should too.”

 

"Oh, no we're going to be spending the weekend in there. I have a map of everywhere we're going to walk and sleep."

 

Erwin looked over at Levi in concern. “You’re not really going with them are you?”

 

“Tch, why the fuck would you care?”

 

“Levi…”

 

“No, go take your concern and whatever else you fucking feel towards me and fuck off. I’m going with them and you don’t fucking own me anymore so it doesn’t fucking concern you.”

 

Erwin’s eyes widened before he looked to the side. “I’m just worried… I’ll be the one to get your head.”

 

“Fuck. You. You’re not the fucking closest one to me. Hell, batshit crazy Hanji is closer to me than you are. You will never fucking get that chance and besides, I’m fucking surviving so me and him can be together then. So go fuck yourself.”

 

Erwin flinched and looked away.

 

“...Eren… is that true?” Armin piped up from behind Jean.

 

Eren let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. And for the first time....he wished he wasn't recording. He didn't want this on camera. "....I told him we could try, if we both made it back."

 

Levi's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that. He looked over at Eren before looking down. "Sorry..."

 

"That's great, Eren!" Armin smiled happily.

 

"It's fine...." He glanced at Erwin, "Thank you for your time." He gave him a small smile and started walking away.

 

Everyone started following Eren but it was obvious that Levi was in a bad mood now.

 

When they were far enough away Eren asked Armin, "You really think so?"

 

“Yeah, from what I got out of him so far… he’s smart, strong, protective, gentle… he… he… umm… is attractive. So, yeah. I think he would do you a lot of good.” Armin whispered with bright cheeks.

 

"Hey don't get any ideas." Jean held him closer. 

 

Eren looked over at Levi, "Armin approves."

 

Levi looked at Eren and smirked. "Your approval is what matters most."

 

Armin looked up at Jean and smiled. "You're attractive too."

 

Jean pulled Armin close and kissed his head, "I better be."

 

"Oh, shut up." Eren laughed a little.

 

“Make me.” Levi mocked, hitting his thigh with his hip a little.

 

“Mmmhmmm… just maybe not as attractive.” Armin teased him wrapping his arms around Jean’s arm.

 

Jean rolled his eyes, "I'm the hottest guy around." He winked. 

 

"I just might." Eren made sure the camera was aimed at him and he started to ruffle his hair. 

 

“Oh really? Bring it, Yeager.” Levi swatted Eren’s hand away.

 

Armin shook his head and laughed. “Or so you think.”

 

"Hey! You know I am!" Jean retorted. 

 

"Owww~" Eren pouted and rubbed his hand.

 

"Hmmmm I don't know." Armin teased Jean before whispering softly. "I haven't exactly seen all you have to offer."

 

Levi smiled and held Eren's injured hand and kissed it softly.

 

"Heh, does that mean you want to?" Jean whispered back, he tried to be cool. But his cheeks were red. 

 

Eren smiled smally and held his hand. He still wasn't sure exactly how he felt. But, this felt nice.

 

Armin blushed and looked away. “Do whatever you want…”

 

Levi rubbed his knuckles as they walked. “I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean to. That's the shitty ex boyfriend I was telling you about… I didn’t mean to say all that. He just pissed me off and I wanted to prove my worth to him.”

 

"I need your full consent, if you want to." Jean told him. 

 

"....You don't have to prove your worth to him. If he isn't in your life anymore, his opinion shouldn't matter." Eren pointed out, he wasn't sure if he was saying something easier said than done.

 

"It's too embarrassing to say." Armin whined as he held Jean's strong arm tighter.

 

"...he was a dick to me. I want him to know what he is never getting back." Levi muttered looking down. "It's to prove I don't fucking deserve him..."

 

"Heh, then I guess it'll be a while." Jean teased. 

 

"....." Eren stayed quiet for a moment, "....That wouldn't really help you, he doesn't know me and if he did he would just think you lowered your standards."

 

“Will you be okay with that?” Armin asked looking up into brown eyes. He figured Jean would be really active like Eren.

 

“He saw how beautiful you are. I bet you by tonight he’s going to be texting me with jealousy.” Levi shrugged.

 

Jean shrugged, "I don't mind, as long as I can still kiss you."

 

"Heh, let me know how that goes." Eren chuckled a little, he felt like most people would be jealous in that situation, but he didn't see why. It's not like they were dating and they just met. Eren was actually a little concerned with how attached Levi had gotten so soon.

 

“You can if you’re good.” Armin teased him.

 

“Will do.” Levi chuckled looking at Eren. He was beautiful and… maybe he was just infatuated with him but he really liked the way Eren made him feel.

 

“Hey, there’s a house coming up. She’s an old lady and most people say she’s crazy. But, I think we should talk to her.” Eren suggested looking at the group. Jean agreed and held Armin tighter. It didn’t seem like he cared what they did, as long as he was with Armin. As much as Eren hated it, Armin did look really happy, so he was willing to suck it up for now.

 

"I have a restraining order against her... So... I'll let you guys have fun with her." Levi scoffed letting Eren's hand go.

 

Eren's hand felt cold and empty. He quickly brushed the feeling away, "Why do you have a restraining order against her?"

 

"She kept going through my trash and leaving it all over the damn place saying I'd be able to hear the man in the woods better or some shit like that. I hadn't believed her until Isabel died." Levi put his hand in his pocket.

 

Eren bit his lip, "...Oh...." He wanted to change the mood, "We'll be done soon, promise."

 

“Okay, don’t keep me waiting.” Levi smirked and winked before making himself comfortable on the sidewalk.

 

“Come on.” He told the rest of them and led the way up to the porch and knocked on the door.

 

"Are you sure about this, Eren?" Armin muttered behind Jean.

 

"Yeah, it's just an old lady."

 

“Who’s crazy.”

 

"She's not gonna hurt us."

 

“You sure?”

 

"I'm positive. She's just an old lady." He knocked on the door again. 

 

The lady opened and looked batshit crazy, hair all over the place and wearing a dress. "Yes?"

 

Armin hid behind Jean more.

 

Jean stepped a little in front of him. "Yeah, can I ask some questions? And record you?" Eren asked. 

 

"Of course. What are your questions?"

 

“Can you tell me what you know about The Dancing Man?”

 

"He lurks in the woods and only comes out at night to take victims. He hypnotizes them with his dance and kills them. He's a genius and... Don't get too close to the woods. He will kill all of you. ALL of you!"

 

"...We're going to be staying the weekend in the woods."

 

"No! You mustn't! He is too dangerous! No one ever comes back alive!"

 

“Do you have any tips?” Eren pushed.

 

"Don't look at his dance. Don't get separated. Don't go in the woods. Don't show weakness."

 

"Weaknesses?"

 

"If you look like easy prey he'll get you."

 

Eren glanced over at Armin to make sure he wasn’t scared. They all knew he was pretty weak looking. “Okay...Is that all?”

 

Armin was shaking at the knees as he held Jean's arm tightly as he hid behind him. He didn't want to go.

 

"Don't go into the woods."

 

Jean held onto Armin as best as he could. 

 

"Well, we're gonna go."

 

"Heed my warnings!" She called before slamming her door and bolting it shut.

 

"I don't want to go." Armin whimpered, clinging to Jean's back.

 

"Then you don't have to..." Jean whispered to him. 

 

"What?! No! You guys have to go! Well....horseface can stay home....But Armin you promised!"

 

Jean probably would've punched him right there if it hadn't been for Armin clinging to him. 

 

“Eren, this is crazy! People have died! You shouldn’t go either!”

 

"Armin!" I half whined, hoping it would change his mind. 

 

“... No…” He got out though he could never say no to his friend for long.

 

"But Armin! You can't just not go! You're supposed to help me and....you're better at maps than me and you know how to make the water clean. And.....Armin please?"

 

"...fine... If I die or I'm left alone in the dark scary woods I'll never forgive you." Armin said in all seriousness. 

 

"You won't be! I swear!" Eren smiled, begging was what he was best at. 

 

“Okay okay.” Armin gave in leaning against Jean. “Never leave me, Jean…”

 

"I won't, promise." Jean smiled and Eren rolled his eyes, walking back to Levi.

 

Levi was sitting on the curb, bouncing his leg up and down to keep him busy. When he saw a shadow he looked over and smiled. “All done?”

 

"Yeah, and it almost made Armin bail..."

 

“If I didn’t have anything to gain out of this I would have bailed a long time ago.”

 

"What?!"

 

“I wouldn’t be going into those damn woods after what happened to Izzy unless I got something out of it, other than that, this is all batshit crazy.”

 

"You guys have no sense of adventure!"

 

“You have no sense of caution or, you know, the-woods-are-fucking-scary-as-hell sense.”

 

"...Because they aren't scary?"

 

“They are scary when you got a batshit crazy lunatic living in them.”

 

"I'm sure we can take him..."

 

“...Isabel was in a fucking gang and killed who knows how many people. I don’t think we can take him.”

 

"......I'm sorry...."

 

Levi shrugged and got up wiping off his bottom in annoyance. “Okay, what now?”

 

"I think that's all for today. We can take a break tonight and head out tomorrow?"

 

“Okay. Where is everyone staying?”

 

"Everyone can just stay at my place..."

 

“Okay.”

 

“Thank you, Eren.” Armin smiled happily.

 

“Yeah, you and….Jean…” He said his name like it actually hurt him. “Can have one of the guest bedrooms, I’ll be in my room and uh, Levi….You can uh,” He was normally very confident, but Levi was making him flustered, “You can sleep in my room if you want. You know, as long as you don’t kill me.” Eren told him remembering his visit to his house and shivered slightly.

 

"I told you I was joking, let it the fuck go." Levi rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah and that's not really something people joke about."

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t ever again. Okay?”

 

"I hope not. Next time I might not be stupid enough to stay."

 

"I just wanted to teach you a lesson."

 

"Teach me a lesson?"

 

"That you can't go home with just anyone."

 

"....That's never happened to me before."

 

“Yeah, well, it could happen.”

 

"I doubt it'll happen." He rolled his eyes.

 

“It could have happened if I was a murderer.”

 

"But you aren't."

 

“But I could have been.”

 

"....But you weren't....Armin help me out here."

 

“I agree with him, Eren. It’s dangerous to go home with strangers.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's go home."

 

Jean whispered to Armin about how he thought Eren was kind of a slut. Luckily for him Eren didn't hear.

 

"Be nice." Armin elbowed his stomach as he lead the way back to Eren's house.

 

Levi walked next to Eren, holding his hand gently.

 

Eren had a small smile on his lips from the gentle touch. 

 

"I am nice..." Jean protested. 

 

“Not to Eren.” Armin scolded.

 

"I was just stating a fact." Jean rolled his eyes. 

 

Eren heard his name and let go of Levi's hand to turn around, "What are you guys saying about me?"

 

"Jean called you a whore." Armin glared up at the horse. 

 

Eren tightened the fist that wasn't holding the camera and glared at him. "And you're a fucking dick."

 

"....At least I don't sleep around." Jean countered. 

 

"Fuck you." Eren spat and turned around and started walking a little faster than Levi so, no one was by him. 

 

Levi turned to Jean and grabbed his hair before bringing him down and kneeing his face. “There, now your face matches your fucking attitude.” He turned and walked away to be with his Eren. He had met Eren prior to this. He had bumped into him in the mall a couple times and it was love at first sight. Ever since he’d been stalking him. Trying to get to know him by observing. He knew a lot about Eren and that’s why he had to protect him. Even from his own friends.

 

"Fuck..." Jean groaned holding his nose. 

 

Eren was shaking slightly from a mix of anger and sadness. 

 

Levi finally caught up to Eren and scoffed as he wiped the blood off his knee. “Fucking horse…”

 

Armin let out a surprised cry when he saw what Levi did. He stopped Jean and tried to coax his hands away. “Are you okay? Are you bleeding?! Is it broken?! Do you need the emergency room?!”

 

"It's bleeding....I don't know if it's broken...." 

 

"...He's a dick...." Eren whispered, he didn't know what Levi did. 

 

“Let me see.” Armin said knowing exactly what to do if it was broken.

 

“Yeah, well now his face is as pretty as his attitude.” Levi said holding Eren close.

 

"What did you do??" Eren asked. 

 

"O-okay..." Jean put his hands down slowly.

 

Armin placed his fingers lightly on Jean’s nose feeling if it was broken. “I think it’s just swelled a lot. Breath through your mouth so you don’t swallow blood. When we get home we’ll put some ice on it for awhile and clean you up. Then we’ll give you Ibuprofen.”

 

“I kneed him in the face.” Levi shrugged. 

 

"Okay....Thanks Armin...Should we still spend the night with them?"

 

"Why? I mean yeah he's a dick. And deserves to be punched, but what if you broke his nose?"

 

“...It would be easier that way, but if you aren’t comfortable then we can stay at my house since it’s closest.” Armin offered rubbing Jean’s arms comfortingly.

 

“Because he said that about you. And I didn’t knee him that hard.”

 

"I think we should stay at your house....." Jean told him.

 

"....it's true, though....what he said."

 

“Okay. We can… uh… make out easier there… if you… uh… wanted to do that.” Armin got out in a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to make Jean happy especially now that he was in pain.

 

“That’s shit and you know it.” Levi said getting defensive.

 

"Heh, only if you wanted to....Or we could watch a movie before bed."

 

"...." Eren looked down, "I sleep around with guys all the time."

 

“Or both!” Armin smiled happily leaning up and kissing Jean, not caring if blood got on him or not. He was just so in love with him.

 

“That doesn’t matter. I’ve been fucking guys since I hit puberty and I’m not a whore.”

 

"Heh, you have blood on your lips." Jean wiped them off and held his hand, walking to Armin's house. 

 

"....The guys I do it with are strangers, though."

 

“Same.”

 

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

 

“All I’m saying is, if you think you’re a whore then you are. But if you don’t think you’re a whore than no one else should matter.”

 

"I don't know....But when we get back to my place, I need a few drinks."

 

“Want me to make you some? You can like go take a bubble bath to relax or whatever.”

 

"Uh, sure." Eren paused when they got close to his house, "Thanks....uh....where's Armin?"

 

“They went back to his house.” Levi explained chuckling softly, “I think I scared them off.”

 

"Oh....I wouldn't want to sleep in the same house as you after that either."

 

Levi laughed and shook his head. “I barely kneed him.”

 

"Yeah...but listen, don't make Armin hate you." He unlocked his door.

 

"Why not?" 

 

"He's like my best friend. It'd be awkward to hang around you if he hated you." Eren explained while walking into his house and taking his shoes off.

 

Levi did the same and nodded. “I won’t make him hate me.”

 

"I mean that's not a guarantee that we'll hang out after this....I'm just saying."

 

“... Okay…” Levi said his heart breaking a little.

 

"Maybe we can investigate other stuff together.....so, uh....I'm gonna take a bath?"

 

Levi nodded and smiled. “Yeah, go relax. I’ll make you a drink and bring it up to you once you’re settled. If you want, I can even rub your shoulders too.” He wanted Eren to be completely comfortable and relaxed around him. He wanted him to trust him.

 

"Hmmm maybe, that sounds really nice." Eren smiled before walking up the stairs. He turned off his camera and put it in his room before stripping and filling the tub.

 

Levi walked to the kitchen and made Eren and himself a drink before taking them upstairs and knocking on the bathroom door. By then, Eren should have been in the tub.

 

"Come in!" Eren called and slid into the water more. He didn't have any bubbles, so you'd be able to see everything, if you looked.

 

Levi walked in and tilted his head. "Why no bubbles? A bath is gross if you don't have any bubbles. You can use body wash to create bubbles." He sat against the tub, facing away from Eren, and put their drinks on the ledge of the tub.

 

Eren sighed and started to pour some body wash into the tub and mix it around to make bubbles. "There." He grabbed his glass and took a sip. "Mmmm this is good."

 

"Thanks. I tried my best." Levi chuckled taking his own drink and sipping it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

"You can get in the bath with me if you want." Eren offered.

 

Levi looked over at him before nodding. He got up and began stripping. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity! He was going to be BATHING with his Eren! Too not seem too eager he undressed and folded his clothes neatly before stepping into the tub with Eren.

 

Eren drank the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the floor by the tub. "Did you want the body wash or anything? Normally when I take baths it's just to lay in them." Eren chuckled.

 

“Yeah.” Levi knew if they were going to be in the woods for a few days then he would not be clean at all. He hoped that wouldn’t cause him to get too cranky. “That would be appreciated.”

 

"Here." Eren put the body wash and the shampoo and conditioner into the water and pushed them towards Levi. "You know, if you wanted to have sex, we can." Eren offered, holding eye contact. He was still trying to determine what kind of guy Levi was. Was he just in it for the sex? Or maybe he truly wanted something more? Even if Levi said yes, Eren wouldn't judge him just on that. He would see how he acted afterwards too.

 

Levi took the cleaners and began wetting his hair. “I’d love to, but I feel that if I did then you wouldn’t want me around anymore and I actually want to get to know you. You’re handsome and different from most people so that’s probably what attracted me to you, so I’d rather not risk losing you over something as trivial as sex. I’d rather make love with you.”

 

"...And what if you don't get the chance to after this weekend?"

 

Levi’s hands stopped trying to get his hair wet. His heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach. That wasn’t possible. Eren had to love him. After all the work to get close to him, killing all the one night stands, stalking him for hours, learning what he liked and disliked from observation and then finally getting the courage to “accidentally” meet, after all that, he wasn’t even going to see him this weekend? What if this was his only chance? He dropped his hands and looked over at Eren. “... Fine. If my chances of having you are really that slim then… let’s do it.”

 

"Hmmmm...." Eren wasn't sure on what kind of person Levi was. He was getting mixed signals. "I'm not sure what the chances are....I guess I'd have to see how well you function in stressful situations and if we even make it back." Eren chuckled, it wasn't because it was funny, it was more because of his nerves. "So, really it's up to you. I just don't want you to regret anything."

 

“... Will you be judging me on this one decision?”

 

"Honestly? No....I'm going to be judging how you act afterwards and how you treat me....If we have sex...."

 

Levi nodded before sliding closer to him and cupped his cheek before leaning in and kissing him softly at first.

 

Eren hesitantly kissed back, he still wasn't used to this.

 

Levi ran a hand through his hair as he kept kissing him, deepening it slowly. It was so hard to hold back. He wanted Eren so badly. He was his everything. He was so dependent on this one person. He had to make this count. He had to make Eren realize there was chemistry between them. That was the goal.

 

Eren let out a small gasp and a moan into the kiss. His hands found their way onto Levi's back where he pulled him closer.

 

Levi took the opportunity to slid his tongue into Eren's mouth, exploring it in all directions as he straddled Eren's lap, pressing their chests together. 

 

"Mmmmph!" Eren moaned, his nails digging into Levi's skin.

 

Levi moaned and leaned into the nails wanting everyone to know just who Eren was doing. His own hands ran down from Eren's hair to his chest and began to twist and pull at his nipples, rolling his tongue with Eren's.

 

"O-oh!" Eren moaned loudly not being able to stop his hips from thrusting up. He slightly grinded into Levi. He wasn't sure who was supposed to be the one topping, but he knew they should probably move to the bed.

 

Levi leaned away and got out of the tub picking Eren up like a bride and taking him to the bed. He dropped him on the bed before crawling on top of him, beginning to kiss and bite at his neck, pressing his body close so it was flushed with Eren's. 

 

"Oh god....Levi...." Eren moaned, closing his eyes. He was scratching his back.

 

Levi groaned and looked up at him with dark lusty eyes. He leaned up and whispered in his ear, hot breath hitting it, “What do you want me to do with you? How do you want me to fuck you into this bed? How bruised do you want to get, Eren?” He moaned out the boy’s name as he licked the shell of Eren’s ear. He wanted to hold this one being close. Wanted to show off exactly who owned him. His hands were currently tracing Eren’s abs memorizing the dips and scars of the smoothed tan skin.

 

Eren couldn't stop his hips from grinding against Levi, "I-I don't care....j-just fuck me, please...!" Eren moaned, biting his lip to try to keep it from escaping. 

 

Levi chuckled and rubbed his nipples more. “You’re so eager. I need to at least prepare you first.” He also wanted enough time to memorize every little thing about Eren’s body but it seemed like that wasn’t a likely goal considering his hard on was already twitching to be in Eren. He leaned down and bit harshly in Eren’s neck, cutting off his air ways for a moment before releasing the skin. 

 

He was panting heavily and looking up at him with nothing but lust in his eyes. "D-don't take that long."

 

Levi groaned and kissed him deeply before leaning away quickly. “Lube?” His nails scratched down Eren’s sides deeply all the way down to his hips. 

 

Eren moaned moving his hips against Levi. "I-in the side table...." He whined, wiggling his hips.

 

Levi took it out and looked down at Eren’s body. He leaned down and began leaving hickies all over Eren’s stomach, biting down harshly so they’d last. Eren just seemed too bare to Levi.

 

"A-Ah! F-Fuck! G-Goddamn, I-I need you!"

 

Levi leaned away once Eren’s torso was bruised in enough hickeys he looked spotted and put some lube on his fingers looking down at Eren’s body. “You’re gorgeous.” He pushed a finger in.

 

Eren's head went back and he moaned up at the ceiling. "And you're a tease..." Eren smirked, panting.

 

Levi chuckled and slipped in another finger. “I had to make sure your body would remember this night.” He bit into Eren’s thigh gently. 

 

"Oooooh.....god..." Eren sighed out the last bit. "I-I don't think I could forget...." He moaned.

 

Levi smirked and slipped in his last finger, stretching him as he pushed the fingers in and out. “Good, I want you to only be able to be like this with me.” He whispered and nipped his leg again.

 

Eren moaned and moved his hips with Levi's fingers. He wanted him deeper in him, he wanted to really feel him.

 

Levi pulled his fingers out and put more lube in his hand, stroking his length a couple times before lifting Eren’s hips and teasingly brushing against his entrance. “Ready?”

 

He let out a whine, "Y-yes! Please..." He panted.

 

Levi smiled and pushed in him hoping it wasn’t too painful for his Eren.

 

Eren moaned and bit his lips. His eyes were closed and he felt slight discomfort from Levi's length. 

 

Levi stopped when he got to the base, sighing happily. “Holy fuck…”

 

"Fuck me, Levi...." Eren moaned moving his hips.

 

Levi moaned and pulled back until only the tip was in before snapping his hips forward again.

 

Eren couldn't hold his eyes open and he couldn't contain his gasps, moans, groans and pants. 

 

Levi couldn’t control himself. He kept going faster and harder losing himself in Eren. He was groaning softly with each thrust, eyes closed as his nails dug into Eren’s hips. 

 

"Levi! God...I'm going to cum soon!"

 

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me.” He groaned biting his lip and continuing up with his thrusts rocking both the bed and Eren’s body.

 

Eren moaned as his back arched and he gripped the sheets tightly. His cum covering his stomach.

 

Levi gasped as he buried himself deep in Eren and came in him, moaning loudly.

 

Eren whined as he came down from his high, "God....that was amazing...."

 

Levi whined and slid out of him slowly. He laid down next to him before pulling him close and kissing his cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed out a soft quiet, "I love you."

 

Despite his panting, he let out a sound of surprise and his eyes widened, "....What?"

 

Levi shuffled closer to him and nuzzled him as he chuckled sleepily. “I told you I love you.” He yawned and started to let sleep take over him.

 

"...uh yeah..." Eren grew pale, he never had anyone say that before. "I need to shower..."

 

“Oh, yeah, I should too.” Levi said seeing as how he had Eren’s come on him and his own sweat.

 

"Were you wanting to shower together or...?"

 

“Whatever you want to do… It’d be faster if we did it together.”

 

"Then let's do that....We both need sleep..."

 

“Yeah.” Levi got up, his legs popping as he stood, being old sucked.

 

Eren chuckled as he got up too.

 

Levi led him to the bathroom and unplugged the tub and turning on the shower.

 

"Are you excited for this weekend?"

 

“Kind of. I just want to get it over with. I want to know… and prove that there’s this thing out there. I want to know I’m not just fucking crazy.” He stepped in the shower.

 

He stepped in too, "You aren't crazy...."

 

“Every cop in town thinks I’m the biggest lunatic in town.”

 

"That's just cuz they have to believe in logical stuff."

 

“Well, it sucks.”

 

"I'm sorry, but hey they don't matter..."

 

Levi looked back at him and smiled. “Guess they don’t. Now come here, you’re fucking filthy.”

 

"Heh okay okay." He stepped up to him.

 

Levi handed him the soap knowing Eren wouldn’t want him to wash him.

 

"You do it....I don't want to."

 

Levi sighed and squirted some in his hand before rubbing both together and then started to scrub and rub at Eren's body, being careful over the big dark hickeys all over him. "You're going to be really sore..."

 

Eren looked down, "No kidding....You marked me like everywhere."

 

"I like marking what's mine. Or... You know... Who I've done." Levi quickly covered himself chuckling softly. 

 

"Heh, how many people do you think have your marks on them, then?"

 

"Hmmm, two."

 

"Two?" Eren raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said that you...heh, slept around like I did."

 

“I only mark people who are special enough to get my mark.” Levi knelt down to wash Eren’s legs, sliding his hands to wash off his ass.

 

"Oh? Who else was special?"

 

“A friend of mine. He was Isabel’s boyfriend but we decided to do it one last time before they got together and that’s when I marked him.” 

 

"Damn! Did she know?"

 

“Yeah. We were all really close. We were childhood friends and… she didn’t really care. She was kind of happy we got to have our closure and stuff.”

 

"That's good then....so, am I clean yet?"

 

“Yeah.” Levi nodded and began washing himself, sighing happily.

 

"I sooo don't want to get up early tomorrow.....Not after what we did..."

 

Levi laughed and started rinsing off once his hair and body was lathered with soap. “Sorry.”

 

"Don't be, it was great." Eren kissed his cheek before yawning.

 

“I hoped so.” Levi smiled his whole eyes brightening up. He leaned up and kissed his softly before yawning and cracking his back. He turned off the water and pulled back the curtain, wrapping a towel around himself.

 

Eren grabbed a towel and started drying off, "Did you want to share my bed?"

 

“Sure. That’d be nice.” Levi began drying himself off before getting out. “Where did we put my bag?”

 

"It should be in the guest room." Eren hung up his towel when he was dried, "I'll get it, go into my room." Eren left and went to get it.

 

Levi smiled and watched Eren walk out before getting out and hanging up his towel before walking into Eren’s room and changing the sheets so they could have fresh new ones.

 

Eren put his bag on the floor. "Here it is....You know, maybe I could get used to having someone around..."

 

Levi smiled and chuckled. “Only because I keep you happy.” He picked out his tooth brush, tooth paste and some pajamas. He put on the pajamas first before walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

Eren found a pair of boxers that he slipped on, "And is that wrong?"

 

“‘ot a’ ‘ll.” Levi said with his mouth full.

 

"Heh," Eren got under his blankets, "I'll consider an actual relationship with you."

 

Levi choked on his toothpaste in shock, before spitting it out and smiling wide. "Really?"

 

"Yeah really," He yawned, "I think it's about time I have one."

 

Levi smiled and finished up, rinsing his mouth and turning off the light. He walked over to Eren and slid in bed next to him, holding him close. "Probably, but now get some rest. You deserve some."

 

"Heh, yeah, thanks." Eren snuggled in close. He didn't mean to, but he felt so much safer and protected and....dare he think loved. When he was against Levi's chest.

 

“You’re welcome.” Levi smiled and kissed his cheek one last time before settling down. “Now get some sleep.”

 

Once he closed his eyes, sleep instantly took him.

 

Levi fell asleep with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren slept through his alarm.

 

Levi woke up to the alarm and shook him gently. “Oi, get up.”

 

"Mmmm." Eren nuzzled closer to Levi.

 

“Oi,” Levi shook him more. “Up.”

 

"Nnnnn...." He whined and kissed Levi's chest a few times, then he leaned up to kiss up to his neck.

 

Levi moaned softly as he leaned his head up.

 

Eren continued to kiss his neck before he started to gently suck on it.

 

Levi closed his eyes and groaned. He ran his hand up his back until it tangled in perfect brown hair.

 

Eren gasped before licking his neck and nibbling on it. He pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing his neck with every word, "Can we sleep a little more?"

 

“No… we need to get up. Jean and Armin are going to get here soon…” 

 

Eren started kissing his neck again, "...please....?" 

 

“No…” Levi groaned.

 

Eren rolled on top of him and kissed his neck more before he nuzzled into the crook of it and closed his eyes.

 

Levi whined and nuzzled his pillow. He wrapped his arms around Eren and sighed. “Fine, a little longer.”

 

“Thank you…” He said drowsily, letting sleep take over his mind.

 

Levi held him and nuzzled his brown hair, kissing his head before falling back asleep.

 

They didn’t turn on another alarm clock, so they ended up sleeping in late. 

 

Meanwhile, Armin woke up to his alarm yawning loudly before whimpering. He looked down and kissed Jean’s head before walking to go get a shower and get ready for work.

 

Jean woke up to the shower, but he wasn’t able to stay up that long. They ended up staying up late talking and kissing.

 

Armin walked out and put on his uniform. He was walking awkwardly because of last night’s activities.

 

Jean opened his eyes to see Armin dressed, “Goodmorning, Armin.” He smiled sleepily.

 

Armin turned and smiled brightly at him. “Morning… You should go back to sleep. We’re going to have a busy weekend.” He walked over and kissed his cheek. “Stay here and use whatever you want. I’ll be back at four to pick you up then we’ll go over to Eren’s. Make sure you put some ice on that nose if it feels bad.”

 

Jean rubbed his eyes and yawned, “Will do. But, how are you feeling?”

 

“Heh, my butt hurts but I’m okay.” Armin reassured him and kissed him again.

 

“I’m sorry….Will you be okay at work?”

 

“Yep.” Armin nodded and crawled in bed with him. “Last night was great. Thank you, Jean.”

 

He smiled at him, “You’re welcome Armin.” He wrapped an arm around him, “I don’t think I’m going to let you leave now.”

 

“Heh, I’ll be with you all weekend.” He leaned down and kissed him softly.

“The weekend is not long enough….”

 

"Then... Maybe you can just move in then?"

 

“Seriously? I don’t know….I mean we did just start dating like what? Two days ago….I already feel kind of bad by how fast we’re moving physically…”

 

Armin laughed and shook his head. "Don't feel bad. We've known each other ever since grade school. So we already know each other and stuff."

 

"Heh yeah.....Ar, I'm such a dick, how do you like me?"

 

“Because you’re not that...I think you’re really sweet and caring… and handsome and… just all around a good guy. I really love you.”

 

Jean moves his hand from Armin's side to his cheek. "I care a lot about you too...." Jean smiled, he wasn't ready to drop the L bomb. 

 

"Oh! Sorry! That just kind of slipped out!" Armin blushed while putting his hands on his mouth. "That's so awkward..."

 

"No no...it's okay, really....it made me happy."

 

“...Really…?”

 

"Yeah, a lot." Jean leaned in and kissed him.

 

Armin smiled and kissed him back before noticing the time. “Oh! I got to go to work! Like now! I’ll see you later, Jean! Don’t burn the house down!” Armin quickly scampered off and tried to find his shoes in the room.

 

"Yeah yeah, I won't." Jean sat up and stretched. "Have uh, have a good day at work."

 

“Mmhmm…” Armin rushed out and down the steps. Two minutes later a car was started.

 

Jean got up and showered, he was just going to end up laying around, missing Armin.

 

Eren though, was still sleeping on Levi.

 

Levi woke up and stared at the ceiling before holding Eren tighter content to just lay here and listen to that gorgeous heart beat.

 

Eren shifted a little in his sleep, mumbling something that couldn't be understood.

 

Levi chuckled and stroked his hair. “Shhh…Sleep little one…”

 

"...love you...." Eren mumbled in his sleep, he was actually dreaming about him and Jean.

 

Levi’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled, hugging Eren tightly. “I love you too.”

 

"Mmmm." Eren nuzzled into him.

 

Levi kissed his cheek, “Hey, we should get up.”

 

Eren was still sleeping deeply.

 

Levi shook him a little rougher. “Oi, wake up…”

 

Eren opened his eyes, "W-What?"

 

"We need to get up. It's getting late."

 

He nuzzled into him more.

 

Levi sighed and sat up, sitting Eren up with him. “Come on. Let’s get something to eat.”

 

"Can you cook?"

 

“Yeah. What do you have to make?”

 

"...That's a good question....I might have some waffles..."

 

“Okay. I’ll be back with some waffles.” He sat up and slid out from under him then walked downstairs.

 

Eren wrapped the blanket around him and followed, letting some of it drag on the floor.

 

Levi walked to the kitchen and got out a waffle iron, waffle mix, and a bowl. He poured the mix in the bowl with the right amount of water and stirred it with a spoon. “Do you want anything in your waffles?”

 

"I don't think I have anything."

 

“Okay.” Levi poured it in and turned on a timer.

 

Eren curled up on the floor. "I'm so excited!"

 

Levi looked down at him and shook his head. "Get off the damn floor or I'll call you a dog."

 

"My floor is clean." He protested.

 

"I didn't ask if the fucking floor was clean." Levi muttered rolling his eyes.

 

"Well, it's my body and floor. So I'll lay where I please."

 

“Don’t give me lip. Sit at the table.” Levi flipped over the waffle and crossed his arms.

 

"Don't boss me around."

 

“Tch.” Levi put the waffle on the plate. “Breakfast is ready.”

 

He got up and sat at the table, with the blanket still on him.

 

Levi chuckled at him. “You’re really cute.”

 

"Am I really? I've never heard that one."

 

"Yeah. To be honest, I see you more cute than sexy." 

 

"Heh, thanks for that ego boost." Eren took a bite.

 

“Was that sarcasm?”

 

"Yes, what gave it away?"

 

“Damn, who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed?”

 

"You gave me like a backhanded compliment."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Meaning....You know I sleep around, so I'd prefer to be considered sexy over cute....but being called cute isn't exactly an insult either."

 

Levi nodded and chuckled sitting down to eat his own waffle. "Eat up, sexy."

 

Eren's eyes widened slightly as he looked at him, he quickly fixed himself as he started to eat. "I'm gonna need to wash my blankets."

 

"Yeah. I can help you." Levi muttered.

 

"I'm surprised we slept in them, they were wet."

 

"Fucking disgusting." 

 

"You slept in them too." Eren laughed.

 

"Don't remind me." Levi groaned.

 

"Heh, too late." Eren smiled.

 

"So gross." Levi whined, nibbling on some waffles.

 

"Heh, you know. I think I like you. Like as a person....You know?"

 

"...heh, thanks? I mean, I try my best to be liked."

 

"Oh and....last night was pretty amazing~"

 

Levi choked on a waffle before downing his drink and laughing. "Damn kid. Wasn't expecting that." 

 

Eren chuckled, "We have time for a second round~" he winked. Eren was curious on the reaction he would get.

 

"Dirty slut, you like my cock that much?" Levi said back looking up at him.

 

Eren's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal. '.....Oh....' Eren held the blanket around him more as he took another bite. "...I'm going to need to get you to cook for me more."

 

Levi smiled and got up. "Want more waffles? I'd love to cook more for you. You're a little angel if you indulge in my food." 

 

"...how does that make me an angel?" Eren asked as he finished the meal.

 

Levi went behind him and grabbed his plate, leaning down to whisper next to Eren's ear. "Because I love cooking for the people I love."

 

His eyes widened a little, "You love me?"

 

“Really like, if love is too big of a jump for you. Sorry, I normally fall hard by accident.”

 

"U-uh....let's stick to really like...."

 

"Okay, then I love making food for people I really like." Levi smiled and took the dish to put another waffle on before giving it to Eren.

 

"Can I just say I like you?"

 

“Yeah.”

 

Eren started to eat that one, "When does Armin get off work?"

 

"...how the fuck should I know?"

 

"....I was just asking out loud.....ugh, I should ask Jean."

 

"Heh, yeah he'd probably know."

 

“I don’t want to call him though, so fuck it.”

 

“Heh, what if I call him?”

 

“You can try, I’m sure he doesn’t like you right now.”

 

“Give me your phone.”

 

“It’s uh….It’s charging.”

 

“Where?”

 

“...I think upstairs….”

 

Levi sighed and nodded going upstairs to get it.

 

Eren finished his breakfast and went into the living room.

 

Levi came down and sat down on the couch next to Eren, calling Jean.

 

Eren turned so he laid his head down on Levi’s lap.

 

Jean answered, “Yeah?” He yawned.

 

Levi played with Eren’s hair. “When is Armin getting off work?”

 

“Um, I don’t know...I think he gets off early today maybe? I think like two?”

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

“....Sure.”

 

“See ya?”

 

"Yeah, bye." Jean hung up.

 

Levi hung up and gave Eren his phone. "At two."

 

Eren put it on the floor, "That's so late!"

 

“Is it?”

 

"Yeah! Ugh, we'll have to hussle!"

 

“Why?”

 

"....we have to get to the site to make the tent and explore some before it gets too dark!"

 

“True… will it really take us all day to do that though?” 

 

"...Depends on if we get lost and stuff."

 

“We better not be getting lost.”

 

"Heh, I think Armin is in charge of the map."

 

"Well, if all else fails, I kind of know how to read a map."

 

"what if we lose it?"

 

"No dumbass is gonna lose the map unless they want the shit beaten out of them." 

 

"Hey! No hurting people!"

 

Levi sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

 

"They're my friends."

 

“I know… I like the mushroom.”

 

"I don't think anyone could hate him."

 

"He seems trustworthy." 

 

"Heh he is. He keeps all of my secrets."

 

"Which are?" Levi chuckled.

 

"I can't tell you or they wouldn't be secrets!"

 

“They’d be secrets with me.” 

 

"Heh, sorry, no can do."

 

Levi clutched at his chest with a hand and sighed out dramatically. “And I continue on to figure out Eren Yeager’s secrets. Oh woe is fucking me.”

 

Eren laughed, "You'll be fine."

 

"I don't think you know how much I need to know."

 

"Yeah, well, we just met. So I don't think it's that bad."

 

"It's pretty bad."

 

"Then that sounds like your problem."

 

“You’re so mean.” Levi sighed.

 

"I am not, I'm just honest."

 

"If you were honest you'd tell me your secrets." 

 

"And I don't think you need to know them....it's just family stuff and things from when I was a kid."

 

"Heh, okay."

 

Eren closed his eyes again. "Good night."

 

"...You need to wake up for the traveling we'll be doing."

 

"We got a while!"

 

"Like four hours."

 

"And my things have been packed for two weeks and it'll take two minutes to get dressed."

 

“Heh, excited much?”

 

"This is like my job. And it's fun."

 

“True. I bet this is the coolest job out there.”

 

"It all depends on what you're into." Eren yawned.

 

Levi wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “Sleep. You’re tired.”

 

"You told me I couldn't earlier."

 

"I didn't realize you were so ready and prepared."

 

"Of course I am! Who do you take me for?!" Eren buried his face into Levi's stomach and brought the blanket further up closing his eyes.

 

“Heh, I guess I should have expected this.” His hand came down and stroked Eren’s hair happy that Eren trusted him like this.

 

"Mmmm...." Eren was drifting to sleep.

 

Levi smiled and scratched at Eren's scalp gently before playing with his hair again.

 

Eren fell asleep, he wasn't sure why he was so tired. It was probably from all the alcohol he's been drinking recently.

 

\---

 

At around three, Armin and Jean knocked on the door.

 

Eren was still fast asleep on Levi's lap, he was almost awake earlier, but decided he was too comfy to get up.

 

Levi slipped out from under him and walked to the door opening it. "Shhh, the angel is sleeping."

 

Jean crossed his arms after he put his book bag down. "He needs to get his ass up."

 

“Heh, he’s been sleeping close to four hours.”

 

"Let me go wake him up then."

 

“I’ll do it.” Levi hissed and walked over to the couch when he crouched down and shook Eren gently. “Wakey wakey. Your shitty friends are here.”

 

Armin leaned close to Jean and whispered in his ear. “Why doesn’t he like you?”

 

"I have no fucking idea." Jean said walking inside. 

 

Eren groaned and rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up.

 

“Oh…” Armin mumbled and walked inside as well.

 

Levi smiled and rubbed his back. “It’s time to go.”

 

"...I...nnnnn I'm not motivated yet." He purred. 

 

Levi leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I'll fuck you again if that'll get you motivated." He bit his ear and held him close. "I really like you so you need to get motivated." 

 

Eren blushed and gasped. "Heh, if they're here I think a kiss will do."

 

Levi smiled and leaned down. "My pleasure." He kissed him softly.

 

Eren kissed him back deeply.

 

Levi whined a little and continued to kiss him, holding his cheek gently, his thumb rubbing at his cheekbone.

 

Eren pulled him closer and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. 

 

Jean walked into the room and cleared his throat loudly.

 

Levi leans away and smiled. "We can make out tonight if you'd like."

 

Eren stood up, "No can do. I don't want Armin to see that."

 

“Don’t we have two tents?”

 

"....I was only gonna bring one and was kinda hoping you could carry it?" Eren smiled, "I'm already carrying a bunch of junk....And uh, yeah I didn't think we'd need more than one.....I own more than one though...."

 

"I think we should have two... Jean can always carry the second." Armin volunteered him. 

 

"Yeah. I'll carry whatever you want." Levi smiled at Eren and ran his hand through Eren's hair.

 

Eren smiled, "Thanks."

 

"I don't want to share a tent with you two. I'll carry the other one." Jean told them.

 

"No problem." Levi slid his hand down to hold his cheek.

 

"It won't be too heavy will it?" Armin asked looking up at Jean in concern. 

 

"It shouldn't....and I doubt we'll be walking that far."

 

“Okay…” Armin said reluctantly.

 

Eren leaned forward and gave Levi a small kiss before whispering in his ear, "I like you." He realized that Armin and Jean were still there and hoped they didn't hear.

 

Levi smiled and turned to whisper in his ear. "I really like you too."

 

Armin held Jean's arm and sighed. 

 

"What's wrong?" Jean asked Armin and led them to a different room.

 

Armin looked up at Jean when they were in a different room. “How can we trust Levi?”

 

"...He's a stranger. We can't."

 

“...Do you really think it’s okay to let him sleep with Eren again for a second night…? Or… what if he kills us? Or something…”

 

"I think Eren will be fine....Why would he kill us?"

 

“... You never know with people…”

 

"Eren is still alive."

 

“Yeah… but we’re also still in the city.”

 

"I think he's just a dick with anger issues."

 

"Heh, try to get along with him." Armin giggled.

 

"I'll try...." Jean groaned and Eren came into the room. 

 

"Does everyone have their stuffed packed?"

 

“Yeah.” Armin nodded and picked up his bags while Levi did the same.

 

Eren went and got the tents and his bag. He gave Levi one of the tent packs and Jean the other. "Ready!" Eren had his camera on and was filming them.

 

Levi chuckled and headed out. “So, who’s in charge of the map?”

 

"Wasn't that you, Armin?" Eren put his stuff in his trunk.

 

“Yeah.” Armin nodded and helped put the stuff in the trunk before holding out the map that was in his pocket.

 

“That’s the one I marked up right?” Eren took Jean’s stuff and put it in the trunk too.

 

Armin unfolded the map and nodded. “Yep.”

 

"Good." He got into the driver's seat.

 

Armin got in the back not even going to try to fight the battle with Levi to get in the front.

 

Jean got in beside of Armin.

 

Eren put his camera on the dash. "Okay, you guys ready for the best weekend ever?!"

 

“Yeah.” Levi chuckled.

 

“No…” Armin mumbled.

 

"Armin! That isn't the right attitude!"

 

"Sorry, yeah I'm totally excited to go into the dark scary woods where a psychopath is and spend the whole weekend there."

 

Eren pulled the car over and looked back at him. "Armin! Stop with the bad attitude!"

 

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Armin muttered and curled up against Jean.

 

Jean wrapped an arm around him and held him close while kissing his head. It was taking everything he had not to punch Eren. 

 

Eren started to drive again, "Good! Now stop with that! Everyone get excited! Just stay calm!"

 

Levi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "If we're excited we can't be calm."

 

"...You can be calmly excited!"

 

"Impossible."

 

"No it isn't!"

 

"Yes it is!"

 

Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

"I'm ignoring you." It was gonna take a while to get there.

 

“Don’t be a baby.” 

 

"You don't be a baby!"

 

“Wow, such a great comeback.”

 

"Shut up!"

 

“That was even better.”

 

Eren huffed and just focused on driving. 

 

Jean was holding Armin tightly and kissing his head. 

 

Armin looked up at Jean before leaning up and kissing him. 

 

"Stop making out, Armin!" Eren shouted. 

 

Armin looked at Eren and put up his hands. “It was a kiss!”

 

"Armin, you're supposed to be innocent! You don't know what a kiss is!" Eren told him, he knew it was ridiculous. But he didn't want his friend to be anything like him. 

 

“That is so silly.”

 

"How?!"

 

"Because I know what a kiss is. I'm twenty some years old."

 

"Well you shouldn't! In my eyes you're like twelve."

 

"Eren! You're so silly!"

 

"I'm realistic!"

 

"You're delusional!"

 

Eren sighed and stayed silent the rest of the ride. 

 

When they got there, Levi helped everyone get their stuff out.

 

Eren filmed everyone, “Okay, Armin let’s go in on this trail and you’re gonna lead the way.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Is everything working?” Levi asked.

 

“Yeah, Jean is your camera working?”

 

Jean got out his camera and turned it on, “Uh, Yep.”

 

“Great, then we’re ready to go! Armin lead our way!"

 

Armin nodded and led the way, pulling Jean with him. "Don't leave me alone..."

 

“I won’t I swear. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Jean squeezed his hand.

 

“Having fun yet?” Eren asked Levi.

 

Armin smiled and leaned into Jean. “I won’t let you get hurt either.”

 

“Yeah.” Levi smiled and looked to the side before slowly sliding his hand in Eren’s, holding it gently.

 

“I’m big and strong, I don’t need protection.” Jean laughed, he was filming with his camera too.

 

Eren held his hand tightly. “It’s gonna get even better!”

 

“Of course you do, Jean. I can protect you too.”

 

“Oh really? What do you have planned for us?”

 

“Armin…”

 

“Well, me and you can kiss and stuff tonight~ But, in general, it’s just fun to be outside.” Eren smiled.

 

“What, Jean?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Levi smiled and breathed in the pine trees. “It’s so great out here.”

 

“Just save the protecting to me.”

 

“I know…” Eren hummed happily. “Armin! We gotta get to the place before dark!”

 

“Okay…” Armin looked back at Eren and rolled his eyes. “We’re almost there!”

 

"Fantastic." Eren smiled and recorded the area around them.

 

"You look happy." Levi commented about Eren. 

 

"I am! I like doing this stuff."

 

“Heh, going into the woods? I’ve only been here a couple of times…”

 

"Yeah, it's peaceful." 

 

"Mmhmm..."

 

Eren smiled and filmed more. 

 

It got later and later in the day. Armin gasped and pointed at a tree. "There's a bloody handprint..."

 

Eren zoomed in on it. "Scary!"

 

Armin hid behind Jean, "we're gonna die..."

 

"H-hey shhh...." Jean rubbed his arm. 

 

“Do you see that? We’re gonna die.” Armin whispered.

 

"I bet it's just a joke..."

 

“That looks pretty real…”

 

"Hey it's fine." Jean smiled, "Just some kids."

 

"I don't think kids would do that." Levi pointed in the trees where bodies were tied by their arms.

 

Armin shook more before vomiting at the sight. It smelled bad. 

 

Jean's eyes widened, "Fucking Christ..." He rubbed Armin's back. 

 

"Woooah!!" Eren's eyes were wide and he had a small smile as he took a few more steps closer to get a better angle.

 

Armin whined and sniffled. “I wanna go home…”

 

Levi walked up to Eren and held him back. “Don’t get too close… You have no idea how this guy works.”

 

"Talk to Eren..." Jean said gently. He knew if he did, he would hit him. 

 

"Levi, you're over reacting! I'm fine!"

 

Armin sniffled and walked up to the two, tugging on Eren’s arm. “L-Let’s go home… It’s scary, Eren…”

 

"Armin....We can't just go home..."

 

“Please… I don’t like this…”

 

“Armin, we just got here….”

 

“Yeah, and we saw dead bodies now it’s time to get the fuck outta here…” Armin was really freaked out. He only cussed when he was scared.

 

"...Levi help me out?"

 

"If you leave I'll stay here with Eren."

 

"Nnnn I'm staying..."

 

“Armin you don’t have to….” Jean held him.

 

Eren rolled his eyes and frowned before filming the hanging bodies again, his eyes were sparkling.

 

“I’m not leaving him alone with Levi.” Armin muttered.

 

“...Fine...Then let’s get out of this area.”

 

Levi took hold of Eren’s shirt and started walking him in the correct direction, following Armin.

 

“Hey! Can’t we get a closer look!?” Eren protested.

 

Levi shook his head. “The tree doesn’t look safe. The corpses are making it decompose. Armin and I can probably climb it, but you and Jean would be too heavy, probably.”

 

Eren sighed and faced forward, “Fine….Armin are we close?”

 

“Yeah. We should get there within the next thirty minutes.”

 

"I hope we see more cool stuff!"

 

"I don't..." Armin muttered.

 

"Armin!"

 

“What?! It’s scary!"

 

"That's what we're here to see!"

 

“I didn’t think it would actually be true!”

 

"I didn't either! So this is great!"

 

"This is bad!" 

 

"Sheesh, you're a party pooper."

 

Armin sighed and stayed quiet, leaning against Jean.

 

"Isn't it weird that we aren't like awkward?"

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jean lowered his voice and made sure they were further ahead of Eren and Levi. "By we, I mean Eren and Levi. And I'm not used to seeing him this comfortable around many people." Jean normally didn't see him with guys for more than one night anyways.

 

"...you're right... I'm worried Levi is like a stalker or something because he keeps hanging around him." Armin whispered back.

 

"Why is Eren so friendly with him?"

 

"I don't know..." 

 

"It's weird...." Jean sighed, "Fuck..." His camera was on. "I'm going to have to delete this before I give it to Eren."

 

"Yeah... Tonight can you hold me?"

 

"Of course. I need you to be safe."

 

“Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Levi! That was so cool, wasn't it?!" Eren was still going on about the site they saw.

 

Levi chuckled and held him close. "Glad you like it?"

 

"This is going to get so many views!"

 

"Heh. What if you come face to face with him? What are you gonna do?" 

 

Eren chuckled, "I don't know. I guess record him and get away?"

 

"Heh, and if you can't get away."

 

"You'll save me~"

 

"I know. I promise, kid."

 

"I doubt it'll happen though."

 

"Heh, you never know."

 

"But, that's how it is. I mean I can't imagine running into that thing."

 

"What if it's not a thing? What if it's like a serial killer and we're in deep shit?"

 

"A serial killer? Well that's fucking boring!"

 

Levi laughed and shook his head, “But then you’d figure out the mystery!”

 

Armin stopped and turned to Eren. “We’re here.”

 

"Okay! Uh Jean and whoever else can set up a tent easily should do that now before it gets dark....It normally takes me a while."

 

"I can figure it out." Levi said.

 

"We should get a fire started." Armin said drinking some of his water.

 

"Yeah, I guess I'll help with that...." Eren sighed and filmed the area again. 

 

Jean sighed and started getting the tent out.

 

Eren reluctantly set his camera down and turned it off. 

 

~~~

 

When Eren turned it back on the tents were set up and the fire was ready. "This is great."

 

Levi set blankets around the fire and started to wash his hands with hand sanitizer. He got out a bag of dried fruits and ate some of them. “It’s homey.”

 

Armin sat down next to Jean and nuzzled him to get some warmth. It was starting to get colder out.

 

"We should probably go to sleep soon. We need to get up super early." Eren said and took some of Levi's food.

 

"How early?"

 

Levi gave him the bag. "Have it. I'm full."

 

Eren just took a handful, "No, it's fine. And uh, preferably when the sun comes up."

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jean asked.

 

Levi chuckled and took his own handful. “Isn’t that a little early?”

 

"..." He groaned, "Maybe...."

 

“Can’t we get up at like ten?”

 

"Do you think our phones are gonna last the weekend without being charged?"

 

"I don't text anyone or use mine so mine will last. I can set an alarm if need be."

 

"...Okay do that. I guess Levi's job is waking us up."

 

Levi set an alarm and hummed. “Okay. Done.”

 

"....Well, Levi and I are going to go to bed now...." Eren grabbed Levi's hand.

 

"Okay..." Armin said worry in his voice.

 

Levi got up, "make sure you completely kill the fire."

 

"And don't stay up too late!" Eren told them and pulled Levi into the tent. He put the camera on the ground, still on. 

 

Levi laid down and pulled Eren on top of him once the tent was closed. 

 

Eren gasped and stared down at Levi with a smirk. "...We can't be loud..."

 

"Tell that to yourself. You're the one that was loud last time." Levi smirked back.

 

"I-I can be quiet." He whispered harshly. They were laying on top of sleeping bags. He leaned down and started to kiss Levi's neck.

 

"Until I get my cock in you." Levi breathed out, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

 

"Nngh..." Eren closed his eyes and nipped at his neck, trying to make sure he didn't grind against Levi.

 

Levi ran his hands down Eren's sides before gripping Eren's ass. 

 

Eren gasped letting go of the skin between his teeth. He grinded his hips forward into Levi, causing a small moan to leave his lips before he stopped himself.

 

"Nnn... Eren... Damn..." Levi moaned softly and kept fumbling with his ass.

 

Eren bit his lip hard and moved his hips into Levi, his arousal growing quite fast.

 

Levi flipped their positions and began taking Eren's clothes off. "I'm gonna drive you up the damn wall with teases, then I'm gonna suck you off, then I'm gonna fuck you senselessly, understood?"

 

"Y-yes..." Eren swallowed, his face red.

 

Levi smirked and kissed him deeply, tongue going in his mouth and invading it.

 

Eren moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. He wrapped his legs around his waist and grinded into him. 

 

Levi grinded back into him and kept kissing him. He slid his hands up Eren's shirt and clawed down his sides. He wanted Eren to be marked.

 

Eren turned away and bit his lip harshly, his back arched.

 

Levi smirked and pushed his shirt away before sucking and nipping at his nipple.

 

Eren moaned before covering his mouth quickly and moaning more. He kept rubbing himself against Levi.

 

"You're really hard. You like this rough treatment?" Levi bit his side.

 

"Mmmphf!!" Eren bit into his hand to keep his sounds quiet. "Y-yes....touch me..." Eren's eyes were filled with lust and he was grinding quicker.

 

Levi smiled and started kissing down his body, starting from his neck and going down until he got to Eren's clothed erection. He started mouthing it through the clothes. "Mmm~"

 

Eren used his other hand to hold the sleeping bag tightly, "L-Levi..." He moaned, shaking with want.

 

Levi smirked and decided to end Eren's torment. He took off Eren's clothes before leaning down. "Wait, you are clean right?"

 

"Heh, it's a little late for that....but yeah I'm clean..."

 

"Just making sure before I put my mouth on your dick." Levi chuckled and licked up Eren's length before suddenly going down on it completely, gagging a little.

 

Eren gasped and moaned loudly. He put his hand over his mouth afterwards. "F-Fuck...."

 

Levi relaxed his throat before bobbing his head up and down quickly.

 

"H-Harder..."

 

Levi started sucking him hard, teeth scraping against his flesh.

 

"Nnngh!!" Eren moaned. "F-fuck me...!"

 

Levi leaned away and grabbed his bag getting out the condoms and lube he packed. He poured some on his fingers before thrusting two in Eren all at once. He leaned down and licked the tip of Eren's dick.

 

Precum poured out of Eren. "Y-you're too good!"

 

Levi lapped it up and moaned. He pushed in another finger and started pressing them against his prostate. 

 

Eren moaned loudly and started bucking his hips, "I-I'm gonna come soon!"

 

"Let me taste you." Levi moaned and sucked on the tip harshly while stretching him out as best he could.

 

Eren came into Levi's mouth, he was trying to catch his breath.

 

Levi swallowed most of it but some poured out onto his chin. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

 

Eren moaned, "Are you going to tease me again?"

 

"No, I'm going to fuck you now. Can you handle that?"

 

Eren's eyes were still glazed over, "Y-Yeah I think so."

 

Levi stood and took his clothes off, before getting on his knees and pouring lube on his length. 

 

Eren was growing hard from just watching him. 

 

Levi looked up at him with lust filled eyes, "ready?" He positioned himself and rubbed against Eren's entrance teasingly.

 

"P-please!" Eren begged, moving his hips too.

 

Levi slid in him all at once, moaning softly.

 

Eren moaned and arched his back. "F-Fuck....Y-You're so big..."

 

Levi smirked and started thrusting in him slowly, leaning down to kiss and nibble at his nipples.

 

"You're going to make me hard again..." Eren moaned, keeping his eyes closed.

 

"Get hard again. I'd like to see you squirm under me." Levi started picking up the pace, going both faster and harder.

 

He was partially erect. "B-Bite me..."

 

Levi leaned down and bit his shoulder harshly groaning loudly. “Fuck…yeah…”

 

Eren held onto Levi's back and dug his nails into his skin. He was moaning loudly, and squirming.

 

Levi moaned and leaned into the nails while pressing closer to Eren. "I'm gonna come soon..." He leaned down and bit Eren harshly on the neck.

 

Eren moaned, there was no way Armin hadn't heard them by now. "Did you use a condom?"

 

"Yeah..." Levi breathed out and started stroking Eren quickly. 

 

"Nnngh!"

 

Levi bit his lip and cummed, gasping out loudly. 

 

Eren was panting. Hoping his erection would go away.

 

Levi pulled away and leaned down to start sucking Eren off.

 

"Nnngh! L-Levi! F-Fuck..."

 

Levi smirked and looked up at him, sucking him harshly and licking at the tip. “Mmm~”

 

Eren moans were loud and high pitched. "F-f-fuck!!"

 

Levi deep throated him and continued to suck him, gagging a little when he did so.

 

"I-I'm going to cum!"

 

Levi groaned and leaned away a little to only suck on the head so he wouldn’t have a mouthful. 

 

Eren came and started panting.

 

Levi swallowed it and leaned away wiping at his mouth. He laid down next to him and tried to catch his breath.

 

"Fuck...that was amazing..."

 

“Thanks…” Levi chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"...They heard us..."

 

“Yeah, but I’m sure they did it as well… you’ll find out if they didn’t turn off Jean’s camera.”

 

"I don't think so....Armin wouldn't."

 

“Weren’t they going at it in your house?”

 

"Armin would've stopped him!"

 

"... What makes you say that?"

 

"Because he's innocent!"

 

“He is not. It’s the quiet types you need to worry about.”

 

"But Jean is gross."

 

“You think Jean is gross.”

 

"Everyone thinks that!"

 

"He's not that bad."

 

"Don't tell me, you'd sleep with him?"

 

“My sights are only on you.”

 

"Heh, sure..."

 

“You have my word on that.”

 

"Why me?"

 

"You're perfect."

 

"No I'm not. I'm a fuck up."

 

“Don’t say that. You aren’t. You’re perfect.”

 

"I am not. I drink all the time and I sleep around."

 

“That doesn’t matter because those people never see you again.” 

 

"How would you know that?"

 

“...Lucky guess.”

 

"I told you about the one guy I saw for a while..."

 

“Well, considering I’m here you must not.”

 

"...it's never anything serious..."

 

“...So we’re not serious?”

 

"...I meant the other guys....I don't know about us, you haven't officially asked me out."

 

"Well, what do you want to be?"

 

Eren chuckled, "I guess you'd have to ask to find out."

 

Levi sat up a little and looked down at Eren. "Will you go out with me?"

 

"I don't know~ I thought we agreed maybe after we made it out of the woods."

 

"We did agree to that but am I looking pretty good so far for a serious thing?"

 

"Heh, yeah I think so."

 

"Then that's reassuring." 

 

"As long as you don't have like a super bad anger or anything." Eren chuckled. 

 

“I wouldn’t say so. I mean, I get irritated easily but I wouldn’t say angry unless you do something that pisses me off."

 

"And what pisses you off?"

 

“Hardly anything. Except if you put like yourself or me in danger or some shit like that.”

 

"What if it's an accident?"

 

“Then I’ll be a little more merciful.” 

 

Eren laughed, "You sound like you can be like Satan." 

 

"I can be." Levi laughed. 

 

"Do you have a nice bone in your body?"

 

"I'd say a couple are."

 

"Like two..." Eren yawned.

 

"More than that."

 

"Hmmmm two and a half."

 

"That sounds about right." Levi chuckled and cuddled closer to eren. "Let's get some sleep now."

 

"Mmm, already ahead of you..." His words mixed together and he let his heavy eyelids close. 

 

Levi smiled and fell asleep with him.

 

~~~

 

"Jean... Jean... They're doing it." Armin whimpered and pressed against Jean more. 

 

"I know." Jean said in disgust and glanced at his camera. "Do you think you can sleep through it?"

 

“...No…” Armin said and looked at the camera and held Jean closer. “Heh, I bet we look cute.”

 

"We probably don't show up. It's a basic camera."

 

“Oh… Heh, that’s probably good since you would see my bed hair.”

 

"But your bed hair is cute!" Jean smiled and kissed Armin.

 

Armin chuckled before closing his eyes and kissing back.

 

Jean put a hand in his hair, pulling Armin closer.

 

Armin moaned and pressed closer to him.

 

"Armin, you're so hot."

 

“Heh, I know.”

 

Jean chuckled, "And arrogant."

 

“Do you mind?” Armin asked crawling on top of Jean so he could look down on him.

 

"No of course not" A light blush filled his cheeks.

 

"Heh, why are you blushing?"

 

"Because.....Of how you're on me...."

 

Armin tilted his head. "I'm just sitting on your stomach."

 

"But it's uh, seductive." He held his hips.

 

Armin blushed and looked to the side. “I-I can get off you then…”

 

"....I kind of like it though..." Jean purred.

 

Armin bit his lip and moaned. “You know I can’t resist that voice.”

 

"What if I tell you how much I'm going to make a mess out of you?" Jean said lowly.

 

Armin squirmed and moaned. "J-Jean..."

 

"Heh, I'm not even touching you yet." Jean smirked, "I bet you're really hard."

 

Armin blushed and nodded. “Y-Yeah… I am…”

 

"Do you want me to take care of it?" He licked his lips.

 

Armin moaned and nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

 

"Heh, lay down then."

 

Armin gently got up and laid down beside him. “What if Eren and Levi hear me?” He could still hear them going at it.

 

"I doubt they'll know it's you." Jean got in between his legs. He started to kiss his lips first. 

 

Armin smiled and wrapped his arms around Jean, kissing him back. 

 

Jean ran a hand up Armin's shirt. 

 

Armin moaned and shivered. "Jean..." He met his lips and kept kissing him.

 

Jean bit his bottom lip.

 

Armin gasped and arched into him.

 

After that Jean continued to kiss him before moving down to his neck and eventually his chest and down Armin's body.

 

Armin enjoyed every second of it, getting louder and louder as time went by.

 

Finally Jean brought Armin's pants down and squeezed with his hands, licked all over the member and sucked on Armin until he was begging for more pleasure.

 

By the end, Armin was so worn out he didn’t know what to do other than sleep. He curled up next to Jean and nuzzled him gently.

 

Jean stroked his hair and kissed his head. "Get some sleep."

 

“Okay…” Armin fell asleep quickly knowing Jean was going to sleep right next to him.

 

\---

 

Armin woke up when people started screaming. He turned to Jean and shook him. “Jean… Jean… wake up. Please. I’m scared…”

 

Jean quickly opened his eyes, "W-What is it?"

 

“There are people screaming outside…”

 

"Maybe they need help..." He sat up. 

 

"Or... Getting murdered by the Dancing Man... What if he's coming this way...?" Armin cuddled closer to Jean.

 

Jean swallowed, "S-Shouldn't we help them though?"

 

“...Umm… Y-Yeah… let’s do it… You promised not to leave me…”

 

"I know..." Jean got up and out of the tent. 

 

Armin got out too and held his arm tightly. 

 

"Where do you think it came from?"

 

“Ummm…” Armin hummed but then they started up again. “Over there.”

 

Jean went and grabbed the camera, "Okay we have a light, let's go." Jean led the way. 

 

Armin held his arm and whined. “...It’s scary out here…”

 

"I know...." Jean whispered, "I got you though..." He stopped when they heard two shrieks coming from different places.

 

Armin looked in both directions too scared to move. “J-Jean… l-l-let’s… g-go back…”

 

"...What if they need help?"

 

“Nnnn… alright… umm… let’s keep going.” Armin inched them closer to the screaming before jumping when another scream came in the other direction. 

 

"....Maybe we should split up....?"

 

“N-No...No…”

 

"Okay...then how about I go look and you can go back and get Eren?" Jean kissed his head. He just wanted what was best for him. 

 

“...O-Okay…” Armin nodded, and shifted from foot to foot.

 

"What is it?"

 

“Nothing… I-I’ll be okay…”

 

"Okay, be careful."

 

“I will…” Armin whispered watching Jean run in the direction of the screams. 

 

Jean ran off, "Hello?!" He shouted. 

 

~~~

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” Levi asked crossing his arms looking at Jean.

 

"I mean Armin and I split up and now I don't know where he is! And the camera died!"

 

Eren filmed out into the woods, "We have to find him!"

 

“He might just be playing a prank on us.” Levi said looking around. “Besides, we can’t go look for him in the middle of the night. We could get lost.”

 

"Armin wouldn't! Levi! We have to find him! I'll look by myself if I have to!"

 

“Eren, don’t be an idiot. We’ll look for him in the morning. Right now, we can’t even see two inches away from our faces. Besides, sunrise isn’t that long away. It’s not gonna hurt him if we wait.”

 

"We have flashlights! Levi! He might get hurt! I don't know what kind of crazy bastard could be out there!"

 

“Exactly! Eren! Don’t get us killed!”

 

"Look you can stay here I'm looking for my friend with Jean."

 

“Tch, fine. I’ll go with you.”

 

That pissed Eren off, how dare he act like that. Eren turned the light to his camera on and walked in front, grabbing Jean's arm to walk with him. Jean didn't argue, or say anything. He was already frantically looking around.

 

Levi walked after them and looked around to make sure Eren wasn’t in any trouble.

 

"ARMIN?!" Eren screamed repeatedly. 

 

Levi looked around, tripping every so often on twigs and rocks. “Guys… we’ve been searching all night… even if something did happen we would have found evidence of a scuffle or something a long time ago… I say we just head back to camp before we get lost and wait till morning to investigate the surroundings later. Plus, if we can find his footprints then we can just track him down that way.”

 

"I'm not going to abandon him!" Jean shouted. 

 

"What if he doesn't...make it all night...we have to find him now." Eren said with a mix of hissing and whispering. 

 

Levi sighed and nodded. “Maybe you’re right… but I think we should think about the whole group. If one doesn’t make it through the night then maybe none of us will. Let’s get to safety.” Levi didn’t know Armin. And he didn’t know if he was willing to risk his life walking around the dark woods all night.

 

“That isn’t how I work, Levi. If you want to go back then go the fuck back. The only way you’re going to get me to leave my friend is if you drag me there by my hair. It’s my fault he’s even here in the first place…..I might be a goddam fuck up, but….dammit, I’m not going to fuck this up.”

 

Levi sighed and pulled out a knife from his bag. “Fine. I think it would be best to stay close together.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened, but Jean spoke up before Eren could, “What the fuck!? Why do you have that!?”

 

“We’re in the middle of the damn woods with a guy on the loose that killed my best friend. I’m not fucking dying as well.”

 

“I-I don’t think you need that out right now…” Eren said quietly, hardly audible on the camera.

 

“You obviously didn’t come prepared. What if a bear comes along? Or racoon? Or some other vicious animal? Then what? Just gonna stand there and let it attack you? It’s only common sense to be prepare in case you get in danger.” Levi huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“...Right….Sorry...But these woods aren’t supposed to have bears or anything…”

 

“And, also to cut in trees to make sure we’re not going in circles.” Levi stabbed a tree a couple times to show it was marked. 

 

"What if we don't see the mark again?"

 

"What do you mean? The wood is a different color."

 

“Yeah, but if we’re on the other side of it…”

 

Levi sighed and hacked away the bark on both sides. “Happy?”

 

“Yeah I guess…” Eren sighed and started to yell again, “ARMIN!” Jean did the same until his throat hurt.

 

They walked around until the sun came up. Levi groaned and looked at his hacking marks on the trees around them. “We’ve been going in circles… we would have found him by now if…” He didn’t say the rest of his sentence.

 

“W-We can find him! He has to be close by!” Eren started to call out his name again, his voice was scratchy and hurt whenever he spoke, so yelling felt like he was ripping his throat. 

 

Jean was crouched on the ground, crying into his hands quietly. He couldn’t take this. He wanted to go home and wake up. He wanted to know that Armin was okay. He needed Armin to be okay.

 

Levi walked over to Eren and grabbed his arm. He got out a bottle of water and shoved it in his chest. “Drink. You’ve been screaming all night. Eren, if he was close by don’t you think he would have came to us by now?”

 

Eren started in with a coughing fit before taking a sip, “Then we have to look on the other side of the woods! Or something!” 

 

“This is all your fault!” Jean looked up at Eren with tears in his eyes.

 

“...What the fuck!? How is it my fault!?” Eren yelled back in defense even though it just hurt him more. 

 

“It was your idea that he came along in the first fucking place!” 

“...I didn’t fucking know this would happen! It’s your fault for leaving him alone!” Eren held the water bottle and camera tightly, he knew that was a mistake by the look on Jean’s face, but he couldn’t stop. “I mean who the fuck would leave someone alone when they heard screaming!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He hissed and Jean stood up.

 

“You know what? Fuck you! I’m going home!” Jean shouted and started to walk off.

 

“Tch.” Levi walked over and grabbed Jean’s wrist. “Hey, if you leave now we may never find him. It’s daylight. We should go back to where he was the night before and follow his footprints. We can track him down. For all you know he could have just heard a noise and started running. There’s no harm done if he’s just lost.”

 

“....Fine…” Jean hissed, but really he was just worried and scared. He didn’t know what to think or do. 

 

Eren sighed, “Let’s go then…” He whispered since his throat hurt.

 

Levi let Jean lead him back to where Armin was. He looked down at the tracks in the leaves and mud and gulped. He crouched down and saw a blood trail on the leaves. “...He’s hurt… pretty badly too from what this suggests. He was also dragged away.”

 

Jean bit into his lip, “Is he going to be okay?”

 

“When we find him we will know. All we gotta do is follow the trail.” 

 

“Okay let’s go now.” Jean quickly started to follow the footprints.

 

Once they got to the end of the trail, there was just a huge blood splatter. Levi looked around before looking up in the tree. "Shit. We gotta get out of here." There was Armin's headless body tied to a tree. 

 

“What why?” Eren asked quietly as he followed his gaze up. His jaw dropped open and tears rushed to his eyes. He didn’t know how to process this, “Fuck…” Eren whispered and had to put his camera down before he threw it. He ended up kicking the tree a few times while cursing. He punched it and caused his knuckles to bleed, “Fucking Christ! Armin! Fuck…” He whimpered and continued to take his anger out.

 

While Jean when he saw his lover’s body. He broke down, he wanted to yell at Eren and hit him. He blamed Eren for what had happened, but decided to get back at him at a later time. He was sobbing and throwing curses around while crying for Armin to be back in his arms.

 

Levi sighed and grabbed his hand and started bandaging it up. "Instead of destroying yourself go throw some rocks or something." He had to be the rational one in this situation. Everyone else was freaking out. "After that we need to get the fuck out of here. Who knows where he is now and what he's plotting."

 

Tears flowed down Eren's face, "N-No!" He yelled and punched the tree again, he gave his camera to Levi and used both hands.

 

Levi set it down and pinned Eren against the tree, “Listen to me, take deep breaths.” 

 

Eren tried to break away from him, tears were streaming, he was sniffling and his breathing was ragged. “L-Let me go.”

 

“Eren… shhh… calm down… deep breaths…”

 

It felt like there was a lump in his throat and he was having difficulty breathing. "I-I can't..."

 

Levi looked at him, “Then try to stop crying first of all…”

Eren shook his head and started to cry harder, causing him to cough and gag.

Jean however, didn’t want to see Eren or for them to see him so he walked a few feet away in the woods. he wasn’t able to be around Armin’s body like that.

 

Levi picked up Eren and walked away a little and sat them down, Eren in his lap. He rubbed his back in a calming manner. “Hush…”

 

Eren coughed a few more times before calming down some. He buried his face into the crook in Levi’s neck. “I-I want him back…”

 

“I know...and you will one day… but today isn’t that day.” Levi said softly as he continued to rub his back.

 

“It’s my fault….Jean was right….”

 

“It is not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. The person at fault is the one doing the killing. Now, let’s make sure that Armin doesn’t die in vain, okay?”

 

“G-Get him down from the tree.”

 

Levi nodded and took them back to the sight. He looked up at the tree and looked at Eren. "Can you help me? There's no way I can get him down safely and climb down."

 

“W-What do I need to do?”

 

"Can you catch him? Or can you climb up and I'll go down and catch him?" 

 

“I-I can catch him….”

 

"Okay. I'm untying him then. Ready?"

 

“Y-Yeah…” Eren held out his arms while holding his breath.

 

Levi cut the body down and let it fall to Eren.

 

Eren caught his friend and fell to the ground with it. He held him close, the blood was dry so it didn’t make a mess. But, he still held him close, crying into it.

 

Levi jumped down once he was low enough and started to wash his hands frantically with his hand sanitizer. “...Eren…”

 

“What?” Eren sobbed, it was getting harder for him to breathe.

 

"You need to calm down... You're gonna make yourself sick..." Levi walked over to him and sat down next to him.

 

Eren just shook his head and cried, starting to cough. 

 

“Please… shhh…” Levi held him closer.

 

"It's my fault!"

 

"It's not. Trust me, it's not."

 

“I-It is….” Eren sobbed more, “I should have been with him more…”

 

“Eren… it’s not your fault. I promise. You couldn’t have known.”

 

“B-But it was dangerous…”

 

“Yeah, but he knew that coming in here.”

 

“I talked him into coming! I’m a horrible fucking friend!”


	7. Chapter 7

They were all back near the tents, Armin’s body was lying near them. He wasn’t sure what to do with him. Eren didn’t want to bury his friend here, but they also weren’t ready to leave yet. As morbid as that was, Eren couldn’t justify leaving yet. His friend had died, he put his life on the line for them to solve this mystery, for them to get the Dancing Man on camera and leaving without that would be wrong, it would feel like they were betraying Armin. 

“We aren’t even at the right campsite yet, we should start going…” Eren stood up, “But...What should we do with his body?” Eren asked, they still hadn’t found the head and it made Eren uneasy. Jean hadn’t said a word yet since they all got back. It took a while to track him down and drag him back to the tents. So, now it would take even longer to convince Jean to go with them.

 

"We could always bury him." Levi suggested though that would take a lot of work and energy they couldn't afford to lose.

 

“I don’t want him to keep him here….”

 

“...We can’t carry it around…”

 

“...Then maybe we should take him back to the car and take him to the funeral place and come back on a different weekend?”

 

“Do you even know how to get us back to the car?”

 

“...It should be on the map….But, Armin had that….” Eren whispered.

 

"Maybe it's in his pocket..."

 

“...You aren’t looking through his pockets! He’s….not here anymore, he doesn’t even have a fucking head. We aren’t looking through his clothes too!” 

 

“...How the fuck are we going to get the map then?” Levi asked sarcastically.

 

“I-I don’t know….B-But it isn’t right going through his clothes….Especially not someone he didn’t even know….And I’m not going to.”

 

“Well, Jean sure as hell isn’t so it has to be one of us.”

 

“....I-I can’t...I-I don’t want to look at his body like that…”

 

"Then can I please do it? It's not like I'm going to see him naked."

 

“....Yeah…” Eren whispered, giving in after a few minutes. He knew they needed that to leave. And if him and Jean weren’t going to do it, Levi was the last option.

 

Levi walked over and carefully slid a hand in each pocket. Luckily it was just in his front right pocket so Levi didn’t have to search long. He handed it to Eren. 

 

“Where’s Jean?” Eren asked unfolding it, “I can’t carry him the whole way back, by myself…”

 

"He's over there." Levi said pointing to where their fire had been. 

 

Eren walked over, “...Hey Jean...I think we should take him to the car and have a burial….” 

 

Levi looked over at them and sighed. He wished he could do something for them.

 

Jean didn’t look at him, he just stood up. “Who’s gonna do the map?”

Eren looked at the two, “...I’m not good at reading maps…”

 

“I don’t know either…”

 

Jean didn’t say a word, he just got up and snatched the map and started to lead the way back over to the tents for them to pack everything up. Eren carried Armin, with Levi’s help and Jean led the way back to the car.

 

It seemed like they were walking for awhile. “I think we’re lost.” Levi said seeing the same trees.

 

“I’m following the damn map!” Jean snapped.

“...Let’s take a break…” Eren whispered, he sounded defeated. He sat down, Armin’s body was getting heavy.

 

Levi sat down too and rubbed his arms. He was the one carrying most of Armin's body weight. He got out some water and offered it to Eren.

 

Eren took a drink and gave it back, “Are you sure you’re reading it right?”

“I’m fucking positive Yeager.” Jean sneered.

 

"Fighting isn't going to fucking make things better. So why don't you just let Eren take over if he thinks he's so damn better than you at it. Cause so far, we've just been seeing the same fucking marked trees." Levi was irritated too and it showed. 

 

Eren gently moved around Armin’s body and snatched the map. “Come on, let’s go this way.” He declared, looking at it. 

 

Jean huffed and went back to help carry Armin’s body. He didn’t look at him and he was obviously uncomfortable. He was trying to remember Armin alive and just imaging he was carrying him while he slept. It was hard to do since he didn’t have a head, until they passed by their old camp area--”Ahhhh!! What the fuck!?” Jean jumped back, letting go of the body. Stumbling onto the ground and moving backwards.

 

Levi grunted when all of Armin's weight was on him. "What the fuck, Jean?!"

 

“H-His….” Jean was stuttering and trying to form words, “H-Head!” He screamed and tears filled his eyes.

Eren looked over and covered his mouth, he had to turn away.

 

Levi's eyes widened and he quickly held Eren close, holding his head to his chest. 

 

Eren felt like he was going to vomit, but Jean already had that covered. He was a few feet away puking up his guts. Eren kept having to breathe deeply to stop himself from doing the same. The tears flowed down his cheeks and he wanted to hit something.

 

Levi rubbed his back and kissed his head. "It's okay... I promise... It's okay..."

 

“I-It’s not okay!!” Eren yelled almost throwing his camera, “What part of this is okay!?”

 

"We're going to get out of here and then we're going to have a burial and we're going to be okay... I promise Eren..." It was just Levi telling himself that, tears in his eyes.

 

“J-Just...fuck this!” Eren yelled.

~~~

The camera was finally turned back on again. “We’ve been going in the same fucking circle for hours!” Jean yelled.

 

"Oh my god... Stop fucking yelling..." Levi hissed, his head pounding. 

 

“Well, what the fuck should we do then?”

 

“How the hell should I know? Actually read the damn map correctly? Obviously neither of you know where the fuck you’re going.” Levi gestured to all of the cut marks he made in the trees around them. “We’ve been through here how many fucking times now?”

 

Eren gave the map to Levi, “Then you do it.” He half glared, “I’ve followed all the marks I’ve made and the ones Armin had and nothing is working.”

 

“I don’t know how to read maps. I’m not even going to waste our energy leading us in random ass directions.” Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what to do…” Eren sighed. “Do you have any service out here?” He asked Levi.

 

Levi dug out his phone from his pocket and shook his head. “No. We could always set the woods of fire. Someone would come eventually. I mean, we might go to jail or get a fine but better than being out here.”

 

“Levi stop it.” Eren said.

 

“What? It’s the only reasonable idea. I mean, if Jean had stayed with Armin we might not be in this fucking mess right now.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

 

Jean went over and punched Levi in the cheek, “Don’t you fucking say that! I tried to keep him safe!”

 

Levi glared at him and rubbed his cheek before getting up and pushing him on the ground before punching him back.

 

Eren kept filming, he wasn’t sure what to do. The fight had started out of nowhere. 

 

Jean kept cursing and he was able to use his hips to flip him over, where he threw the next punch.

 

“S-Stop it! Both of you!” Eren yelled.

 

Levi pushed Jean over and continued to throw punches, Levi’s face was getting bruised and his nose was bleeding.

 

“Stop it!!” Eren shouted at both of them and tried to pull Levi away with his one hand. His other hand had the camera.

 

Levi let Eren pull him away and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, still glaring at Jean.

 

“Fuck this!” Jean declared and he snatched up the map. “I’ll figure out this fucking thing on my own!” He paused, “And turn off that fucking camera Yeager!” 

“I can’t! I have to record everything!” He looked to Levi for help.

 

Levi sighed. “Just turn it off for now. If something big happens you can turn it back on.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes, “Fine.” 

~~~~~~~

“Where did the map go!?” Eren yelled.

 

“How the fuck should I know?! Jean had it last.” Levi hissed sitting by a tree and stabbing it with his knife furiously. “Damnit, Jean! What did you do with it?!”

 

“I got rid of it. It wasn't fucking helping!”

 

Levi's eyes widened before he stood up. “You. Did. What?! Why the fuck would you do that?! It might not have been helping but we could have used it! You fucker! You killed all of us!”

 

“No I fucking didn't! We have a better chance without it!” 

 

Eren stared at them. What was going on? How could this turn out so badly? It wasn't supposed to go like this. 

 

“How the fuck do we have a better chance?! We’re in the middle of fucking no where with no way to know if we’re going the right way AND no way to know where any water sources are! You’re a fucking idiot!”

 

“No! You’re an idiot! We’ve done nothing but go in a damn circle! We know where the water and everything is!”

“Jean! That wasn’t fucking okay! We just….We need to get out of here before something else happens!” Eren concluded, but he really just wanted--needed--a drink.

 

“Fuck you! The only reason we know where the water sources are is because I’ve been cutting the trees near it! You’re a fucking dumbass. We could have figured it out!” Levi huffed and got up gathering up his things. “Fuck it! You can rot here!”

 

“Fuck you! I'll find my own way out!”

 

“I think we should all stay together.” Eren spoke up, he was past being livid, but he didn't want there to be another dead body. 

 

Levi looked at him and huffed, dropping his stuff. He didn’t want to see Eren die for Jean’s stupidity.

 

Jean had already started walking the other way.

 

“What?” He asked Levi.

 

“I’m not going to leave you out here all alone. I’m not a fucking ass like that.” Levi said rubbing his head.

“Thanks…” Eren sighed, “I don’t know what to do now….”

 

“...Let’s just find a water source. We’re almost out and it takes hella long for the iodine to purify it. We’ll set up camp for the night and figure it out tomorrow when we’re not all pissy and tired.”

 

“What about Jean?”

 

“He’s not coming with us. We could say everything except the kitchen sink and he still wouldn’t come with us.”

 

“....What kind of saying is that?” Eren chuckled a little, glad to feel all the nervousness leave his being at least for a moment.

 

“A pretty shitty one.” Levi chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, it doesn't really make sense.”

 

“No, not really but whatever it got you to smile.” Levi smiled at him.

 

“Yeah I guess it did...i’m just...scared to be honest…” Eren kept the camera on Levi.

 

Levi shrugged. “Bastard is going to have to go through me to get to you.”

 

“And...I-I don't want to do this...but it's not helping having to carry...Armin…”

 

Levi held him and rubbed his arm. “Let's bury him. He deserves a proper burial anyways. We can use the tent and wrap him in it so stuff doesn't get all over him.”

Eren swallowed, “Okay….yeah….But, how do we dig the hole?”

 

Levi hummed and grabbed a stick and started to brush leaves away. “I guess with sticks.”

 

“...okay….” Eren sighed and turned off his camera. 

 

~~~

 

“And….yeah….Armin I'm sorry...I-i’m sorry you're like this…” Eren got choked up, filming the area they buried him. They put sticks into the ground to make a cross. 

 

Levi had picked some flowers and put them around the dug up dirt. He held Eren close and rubbed his arm. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It's my fault…”

 

“It's not. It'll never be your fault.”

 

“I got him to come here…”

 

“Jean and I were supposed to protect you guys. It's our fault.” 

 

“...Why were you guys?”

 

“Because we're both stronger than you two.” 

 

“You aren't stronger than me.” Eren sniffed before resting his head on levi’s shoulder.

 

“I can be.” Levi said and rubbed his arm pulling Eren closer by doing so.

 

“Fuck, I’m such a mess….I just met you and I’m like this….”

 

Levi looked down at him and lifted his face. “That's okay. If you weren't a mess in this situation I would be worried. We have to move on now, okay? You have to live. No matter what.”

 

“I don’t even know how to get out of here!”

 

“I can figure it out, I think…” Levi sighed and looked up at the sky. “The sun rose from over there so this is east so we go that way.”

 

“Are you sure…?” Eren started walked with him, “I’m….I’m scared…” He admitted quietly.

 

“It's fine. I'm sure.” Levi smiled at him and held him close. “I won't let anything happen to you.” 

 

“What about Jean?”

 

“...Chances of finding him are slim to none.”

 

“Are you serious?! We need to look for him now then!”

 

Levi nodded, “okay, until sundown. But if we can't find him today or any traces of him then we should start trying to make our way through this, okay?” 

 

“....I can't just let him die out here…”

 

“Eren, people get lost in this woods. We’ll be lucky to find our own way out.”

 

“That still isn't right!”

 

“Fine. We’ll find him.” Levi gave in reluctantly. 

 

“Thank you…”

 

“You're welcome.” Levi said and held his hand as he followed the tracks.

 

“Will we have enough food?”

 

“We still have enough for tomorrow but after that we’re on our own.” 

 

“Okay…” Eren sighed and turned off his camera.

 

~~~

 

It was night fall when the camera turned back on. They made camp in the middle of the woods. Levi laid down on his sleeping bag and turned to Eren. “Hey… We’re gonna find him.”

 

“...We looked all fucking day! We’re...we were only supposed to be here until tomorrow…”

 

“I know… But we’ll find him and then we can all leave.” 

 

“What if we don’t find him though...I mean...I just...We looked everywhere…”

 

“Hey, we’ll find him.” Levi brought him close and kissed his head. “We’ll find him.” 

 

“...We don’t even have a fucking map.”

 

“I think I know this area… My memory is foggy but when I was a kid I would explore here and yeah. Some of this is familiar.” 

 

“Then why do we keep going in circles?”

 

“It's foggy like I said. I'll get us out though. My markings will start making sense.” 

 

“Okay...I trust you.”

 

“I know you do.” Levi whispered and kissed his cheek.

 

“Do you trust me…?”

 

“Of course.” Levi smiled and cuddled closer to him. 

 

“Okay thank you…” They were quiet for a moment and then there was a scream. “What was that!?”

 

“Maybe Jean fell… Or some other assholes are out. Want me to go look?” Levi asked getting out his knife. 

 

Eren’s eyes widened, “Y-Yeah but don't hurt anyone!”

 

“If someone is attacking me I'm going to defend myself.” Levi said and crawled out.

 

“O-Okay…” Eren squeaked as he left.

 

Levi came back in and grabbed a flashlight before leaving again. “Jean?! You fucker I swear to god if you're the one out here playing a prank!” Levi walked around and then the screaming stopped. He looked around for a moment before turning and going back into the tent. He turned off the flashlight and put that and the knife away. “I didn't see anything… Whatever happened it's done now. We’ll try to figure it out in the morning.” He held Eren close and stroked his hair. 

 

“What if someone got hurt!? Levi….I don’t feel safe.”

 

“...Hey, why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll stay up and guard the tent. I’ll even keep the light on, okay?” Levi turned on the flashlight and balanced it on the bags so that it was sticking straight up and the tent was lit up. “Just think of this as your camping.”

 

“....Stay with me...Hold me, please?”

 

“Of course. I'm not going anywhere.” He scooted down and held onto him, getting comfortable. “Nothing will hurt you. I promise.”

 

“It might! My best friend is dead!” Eren screamed.

 

“No. I won't let it. I promise.”

 

“You can’t promise that.” There was an edge in his voice.

 

“Yes, I can because I’m going to get us both out of this.”

 

“Okay fine.” Eren groaned and his camera shut off.

 

~~~

 

“Jean!” Levi yelled for the hundredth time walking around and scratching in X's on trees.

 

It went on like that for hours. They were screaming and looking for the rest of the night. Eren could hardly swallow. “L-Levi we can’t find him…” He whispered.

 

Levi downed water and panted and shook his head. “We can’t keep getting deeper in the woods. We should head back the way we came and get out of here.” He paused and looked at Eren. “I mean… if he’s dead then we’ll know soon…”

 

“...What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you're the closest person he has now right? We’ll get Armin’s soon too… I mean it's weird we haven't gotten them yet.” 

 

“....Y-You mean….t-their heads?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi said looking to the side.

 

“N-No I can’t…I can’t see that.”

 

“... I'll take care of it then… Okay? You won't have to.” 

 

“...I can’t do this anymore. I just fucking can’t.” Eren sat down and put the camera on the ground. “I’m fucking done.”

 

Levi leaned down and held him, kissing his cheek. “You can do it. I promise. We’ll get out of here.” 

 

“That’s what you’ve been saying! And it hasn’t fucking happened!”

 

Levi looked around before walking over and climbing up a tree.

 

“W-What are you doing!?”

 

“I’m seeing where to go!” Levi called down and looked around before getting down. “Alright, we need to head this way.”

 

“Didn’t we go that way?”

 

“These woods aren't that thick. If we keep walking this way we’ll eventually get to the road we came on.” 

 

“...Are you sure? Cuz we haven’t yet…”

 

“I'm one hundred percent positive.” Levi said.

 

“Okay...fine.”

 

Levi took his hand and by the end of the day they made it out of the woods and were walking up the sidewalk to Eren’s house. Levi stopped and turned Eren. “We should go to my house instead.”

 

“....Why?”

 

“Because mine has fresh food and a guest bedroom.”

 

“I have extra rooms…”

 

“Eren… the dancing man struck.”

 

“....Won’t other people just find their….their…” Eren took a breath, “Find them first, then?”

 

“Yeah, but do you really think you can see that? I mean… it didn’t look pretty.”

 

Eren took a shaky breath and shook his head. Tears were threatening to spill. 

 

Levi held him tightly, “come on, let's just go to my house.” 

 

“Okay okay...I just...I don't want to think about anything…”

 

Levi took him home and drew a bath for him. “Just relax okay…?”

 

“How can I relax after something like that!?”

 

“...if you go on like this you're body will shut down.” 

 

“It’ll be better if it does.”

 

“Eren, please, we’ll get through this.” Levi slipped Eren's shirt off him and then looked up at him. “A bath will help.” 

 

“....I’m just really drained….I need a drink….”

 

“I'll go get you one. Get in the bath.”

 

Eren got into it and sunk down under the warm water.

 

Levi came back up a moment later and handed him the drink before sitting down outside of the tub and drank his own. 

 

Eren took a big drink of it before putting the glass on the side of the tub, “Thank you…”

 

“No problem.” 

 

“I want to sleep…”

 

“Get some sleep, I'll take care of you.”

 

“....Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Levi leaned down and kissed his head.

 

“Can you turn off my camera?”

Levi nodded and turned it off.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey...It’s been awhile...I actually just got out of the hospital. Levi thought I should stay there for a few days from trauma…” He paused, “Look, that’s not what I want to talk about though. I haven’t seen him since then...And I don’t know what happened. Maybe it’s the Dancing Man again. But, I don’t know. I’m just trying to finish this investigation…”

 

Levi walked by the neighborhood and saw that Eren's lights were on. He smiled and walked over to the bushes like he had done so many times before and looked into Eren’s windows.

 

“...I have no solid evidence to say the Dancing Man is a paranormal being. But, after what I have been through I would like to believe it is….” He ran his hand through his hair.

 

Levi watched Eren taking in his features like his green eyes, his tan skin, his beautiful figure. He wished they could see each other again. No, they were going to. When Eren was ready they would.

 

Tears formed in his eyes, “I’ve been all alone...I just...I can’t take this….”

 

Levi walked over to the front door and knocked. 

 

His eyes widened and he took the camera with him as he sniffed once before opening the door. “...Levi…”

 

“Eren, I uh… Was in the neighborhood and thought I should check in on you. You okay?”

 

“...No...I’m not…”

 

“...Wanna hang out? I can like make you tea and stuff. We can just watch movies or whatever. Nothing big.” Levi gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“...Okay…”

 

Levi nodded, “want some tea?” 

 

“That sounds nice…” He whispered and let him inside.

 

Levi walked in and searched through his cupboards to get the necessary materials.

 

“...Where have you been?”

 

“Home. I had come over to see how you were doing but you weren't here. After awhile I stopped coming. I was in the area so I figured why not come over? So here I am.” 

 

“....I’ve been really alone…”

 

Levi looked up at him and took his hand. “You don't have to worry about that anymore if you don't want to.”

 

“...I’d rather not...I’m kind of freaking out.” He chuckled.

 

Levi smiled and took him over to the couch and gave him one mug and curled up close to him. “I can stay for a couple days, keep you company. I have work Tuesday, but I mean, only for a could hours.”

 

“Okay...Please….I just really don’t want to be alone…” He stressed.

 

“Alright. You won't be.” Levi held him and kissed his head.

 

“I was in the hospital for a while…”

 

“Yeah, I was too for a little bit, well I saw a shrink anyways.”

 

“How did that go?”

 

“...Not well. They tried to just dope me up on medication and see if that would help. I didn’t go to a good one.”

 

“....You should try to see a better one then…”

 

“I’m okay now.”

 

“I still can't get over what happened…”

 

“...Yeah… I mean, we never even figured it out. Hell, it could have been anyone out there causing it…”

 

“What if they come after us?”

 

“I don't he will. I'm sure he likes us both.” Levi smiled at him. Yeah, he knew for sure that now they were safe. 

 

“How do you know that? And that's weird….”

 

“I mean he let us both escape right? I think he would have gotten us by now if he had wanted to kill us.”

 

“I mean maybe….But…”

 

Levi wrapped an arm around him and smiled. “Hey, we’re together now. Nothing could come between us.” Levi flashed a smile that sorta looked like a smirk. “I mean… I bet the guy got what he wanted now.”

 

“Got what he wanted?!”

 

“What I'm saying is there hasn't been any killings since we went into the woods.” 

 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!”

“...Why not? We are the survivors.” Levi tilted his head and held him close. “I only wanted to make you happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is the last chapter! I know I like binged posted every chapter, but hopefully you guys still enjoy this!


End file.
